


this type of love? it's forever.

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Featuring pre-relationship to married supercorp, Fluff, SuperCorp, mentions of Sanvers, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: A drabble/fic a day, for the month of October, for Supercorp-tober 2019.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I've made the last minute decision to participate in this this month so this first one is a little late. Some fics will be shorter, others longer, depending on time, but they'll all be based on prompts from [this](https://kmsdraws.tumblr.com/post/188069402227/supercorp-tober-2019-is-here-these-prompts-are) post. I'll update the tags/characters as appropriate as the month goes on. I hope you enjoy!

Kara twists the ring around on her finger, wondering how it can feel like it’s been there forever when it’s only been there for a few days.

“I don’t want to take it off,” Kara pouts.

“Darling, you have to.”

Lena, always the voice of reason. Why does she have to be so reasonable now?

“Why?” Kara asks, lip stuck out. She knows it’s not going to get her out of this situation but she’s going to at least try.

“Because I’m pretty sure people are going to start asking questions if Supergirl suddenly starts wearing a wedding ring.”

“But Supergirl  _ likes _ wearing a wedding ring,” Kara says.

Lena laughs. “And I like Supergirl wearing a wedding ring too.” She takes Kara’s hand, lifts it and presses a kiss to the ring. Kara shuts her eyes at the soft gesture. “But you know you can’t wear it while in your suit.”

“I know.” Kara’s pouting again, she can’t help it. “But I like looking down and seeing it there on my finger, it reminds me that I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

“You, Mrs Luthor,” Lena smiles. “Are a sap.”

“Mrs Danvers,” Kara grins, her hand catching Lena’s. Kara feels giddy at the sight of the ring on Lena’s own finger. “So are you.”

“And you know,” Lena continues. “That whether you’re wearing your ring or not, it doesn’t change the fact that we’re married, that you’re my wife.”

Kara grins again, this time at the word.  _ Wife _ . She’s still not used to that, a thrill shoots through her every time Lena says it.

“I know,” Kara sighs.

“But I think I have a solution,” Lena smiles as she pulls something out of her pocket. A small box. Lena opens it to reveal a small silver chain and Kara knows immediately what it’s for. “Can I?” Lena asks, running her finger over Kara’s ring.

Kara nods and she watches as Lena slips the ring off, reminding her so much of the day back in Midvale, surrounded by their closest friends and family, as Lena had slid the ring onto her finger instead.

Lena takes the ring, threads it onto the chain and then holds it out towards Kara. “Turn around,” she says and Kara does as instructed, feels warm fingers brush her hair to the side as Lena slips the chain around her neck and does up the latch.

“There,” Lena says as Kara turns back around, admiring the ring now around her neck. “Now you can wear it under your suit and no one will know but the two of us.”

Kara’s fingers reach up to play with the ring, feeling the warm metal between her fingers. “This way, it’s closer to my heart too.”

“Sap,” Lena winks and she leans in and presses a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. “Stay safe.”

Kara leans forward, presses her own kiss to Lena’s lips, let’s herself linger a bit longer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lena says as she slips the ring under Kara’s suit, Kara smiling when she catches sight again of the ring on Lena’s own finger.

She really is the luckiest woman in the world.


	2. Lips

“I think Lena is trying to kill me,” Kara says as she slumps into on of the chairs in the middle of the DEO, startling Winn beside her.

“Lena’s trying you kill you?” Winn asks, looking slightly alarmed. “Our Lena? She wouldn’t. I mean maybe we would’ve thought that at the beginning because we didn’t know her very well and because of her last name but how can you say that now? Lena would never-“

“Winn,” Kara says, cutting him off, pride swelling in her chest at how quick Winn is to defend Lena. “I don’t mean Lena’s trying to _ kill _ kill me, I mean she’s trying to _ kill _ me.”

Winn looks at her with a blank expression. “I have absolutely no idea what that means.”

Kara huffs out a breath. “It means-“ She stops, her cheeks going red, as she realises she’s going to have to explain exactly what she meant by her previous statement. She didn’t think she’d get this far, she just wanted to complain a little, talk to at least _ someone _ about all the thoughts that have been swirling through her head recently. She should’ve gone straight to Alex. 

“What does it mean?” Winn prompts.

Oh well, it’s too late now so here goes. “It means she keeps licking her lips, or worse, biting her lower one, whenever I’m around, and it’s incredibly distracting. I can’t stop thinking about her lips and how much I want to kiss them. How much _ I _ want to be the one biting her lower lip.”

“Oh.”

Kara watches as Winn’s cheeks go as red as her own.

“What do I do?” Kara almost whines, because this has been going on for weeks, for _ months _, and she’s just lucky the only thing she’s damaged so far is a tree.

“Why don’t you just try talking to her?”

“Sure. What would I say? I can’t stop thinking about kissing you? I flew into a tree because of how red your lipstick was today?”

Winn laughs, hides it behind a cough. “So that’s why you have leaves in your hair?” Winn asks as she reaches out and plucks one from her hair, bringing Kara back to the present, back from her thoughts of Lena’s lips once more. She shakes her hair and a few more fall onto the concrete floor of the DEO. Winn shrugs. “And that would work. Or what about that thing you said about wanting to bite her lip? That’d work too.”

“_ Winn _,” Kara whines again.

“Or just go with the classic. You have lips, I have lips...interesting, and see what happens?”

“No.”

“Or-“

Kara cuts him off, not wanting to know what he may say next. “Nope, that’s enough advice from you, I’m going to go and find someone who may actually help.”

She flies off before he can stop her. Maggie, she seems like a good bet for advice to do with kissing a girl. She remembers something Alex told her? About life being short and kissing girls? She’d very much like to get to that part, as long as the girl is Lena, that is.

(Maggie gives the same advice, and then so does Alex, which means she has to have three conversations while she’s red-faced, admitting she likes Lena, all to get told the same thing.

_ Talk to Lena. _

The fourth conversation goes much better. Her cheeks are still flaming red and she still has to admit how distracting Lena’s lips are, how much she likes her red lipstick and how much she hates (loves) the way Lena’s tongue darts out to wet her lips when she’s talking or the way her teeth sink in to her lower lip. But this time, after all these admissions, she ends up with said lips pressed firmly against her, even softer than she could’ve ever imagined, but feeling so _ right _ as Lena kisses her).


	3. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, these aren't all in the same universe, they're unconnected oneshots (unless I state otherwise). Enjoy!

**Have you seen this?**

A fairly normal question from her sister, with an instagram link under it, a fairly normal message. Most of the time it’s a picture of a puppy, or some other cute animal. Sometimes it’s food, which Kara appreciates even if it usually makes her hungry. The rest of the time it’s something funny, or something Supergirl related. Kara knows that whatever it is, it’s not bad, if something bad has popped up online about Supergirl, Kara would be receiving a phone call, not a text.

So yes, this is a fairly normal message from her sister, on a fairly normal afternoon, during a fairly normal week.

The picture she opens is not a fairly normal picture, it’s not a normal picture by any standards. It’s not food or a baby animal, and she’s thinking she should tell Alex to give her a warning next time because she’s very lucky her phone is still in one piece right now.

Because right there on her screen, staring back at her, is Lena. There’s Lena, and she’s smiling at the camera, her hair wavy and free around her face and then there, sitting on the bridge of her nose, is a pair of dark-framed glasses.

And Rao if it isn’t the most adorable thing she’s ever seen. Like puppies are cute, but Lena is cuter.

But she’s not just cute, Kara thinks, as something stirs in her chest. Lena wearing glasses is hot, like  _ ridiculously _ hot, and she knows she shouldn’t be having these sorts of feelings for her best friend, but they’ve been growing for months, with every interaction, with each knew piece of information she learns about Lena. And even if she already knew that Lena wore glasses but she hadn’t seen them before, and knowing and seeing are two e _ ntirely _ different things.

**Did you break your phone?**

The message comes through about five minutes after the first one and Kara realises she’s just been staring at Lena’s face the whole time, trying to commit this new look to memory. Sure, she’s already saved this photo, but it’s like one of those photos where the longer you stare at it, the more you see.

There’s the wine glass in the background, the book beside it. She’s having a relaxing night after work.

The lettering she can just see on Lena’s sweatshirt, it’s hers, one Kara had leant to her and then had never gotten it back, never asked for it after she saw how cute Lena looked in it, how much Lena herself liked wearing it.

There’s the cute dimples on her cheeks too, how green her eyes look in the light, how her lips are free of their normal red colour but still looking so soft.

It takes a few more minutes for Kara to remember to reply to Alex.

**No** . She sends, indignant, she’s not  _ that _ bad. Except she maybe a little bit is.  **Almost** . She adds. She thinks about adding thanks afterwards, thanks for showing me this, thanks for not teasing me about my crush on my best friend.

But she doesn’t. 

Instead, she looks back at the photo, contemplates replying to the post itself, but then changes her mind as she hits like and then opens her message app again.

She thinks about what to say for a minute before she decides and then hits send before she can talk herself out of it.

**Glasses are a good look on you. **

She quickly follows up with a winking face emoji too. She’s been trying to flirt a bit more recently (or intentionally flirt more, according to Alex, she’s been flirting with Lena their entire friendship) but just enough that if Lena doesn’t feel the same way, she can play it off as friendly banter.

Lena’s reply is quick, and Kara is surprised, and delighted, when it’s a picture message. This picture is much like the previous one except Lena is pulling a face, her eyes and nose scrunched while her tongue hangs half out of her mouth.

**See? Adorable. ** Kara replies with a grin.

**You have to say that since you’re my best friend.**

It’s far from the first time Lena has called her her ‘best friend’ but each time Kara smiles, knowing that out of everyone, Lena chose her. It’s not the ‘girlfriend’ title that Kara wants, or even better, ‘wife’, but it’s enough for now, or forever, if that’s what Lena wants. But sometimes Kara catches Lena watching her and she thinks Lena may want this too.

**Best friend or not, I only speak the truth.**

She can imagine Lena shaking her head at her message, a small smile on her lips, the way she always does when she acts exasperated by Kara but she can tell Lena is just faking it.

The next message takes a little longer to come through and Kara frowns when she reads it.

**Best friends have to always tell the truth?**

She’s pretty sure this isn’t about her Supergirl secret, Lena had assured her they were past that and they’ve been closer than ever since they talked and got everything out in the open. Well, everything but Kara’s feelings for her friend but that’s a different matter entirely.

**Always.**

**Well then, I think you’re pretty cute too.**

Kara’s breath catches when she reads the message. It may not mean what she  _ thinks _ it means, but it also  _ could _ . Does Lena actually like her back?

Kara contemplates texting Alex and Maggie and asking for advice, but that’ll take too long so she takes a deep breath and replies. 

**Is that so? I’m glad.**

**You are?**

Kara really wishes she could see Lena’s face, know what she’s thinking, because really anything could be running through her mind right now. So she makes a snap decision and tells Lena she’s coming over.

When she lands on Lena’s balcony, she sees Lena standing in the doorway, clearly looking nervous.

“These really are cute,” Kara smiles, reaching up to brush her fingers momentarily against the black frames before she drops her hand back to her side.

Lena blushes and it’s actually too adorable for words.

Or maybe it’s not.

“Best friends always tell the truth?” Kara asks and Lena nods.

“Okay then,” Kara says, continuing down the path that Lena was hopefully starting them down. “I like you, a lot, and I’d really like to take you out for dinner, if that’s something you’d like too.”

Green eyes stare wide back at her, clear disbelief in them. Not horror, or disgust, just surprise, before they soften as Lena’s mouth curves into a smile again.

“I’d really like that.”

“Tomorrow night?” Kara asks.

Lena smiles, reaches her hand out to tangle with Kara’s. Kara easily lets her take it, lets warm fingers slip between her own, a sudden feeling that everything is  _ right _ overcoming her.

“It’s a date.”

Kara grins, she’s going to have to thank Alex for sending her the picture. But not right now, right now she’s going to let Lena invite her inside, let Lena offer her a hot chocolate before they curl up on the couch together.

And then when Lena falls asleep against her shoulder, she’s going to gently pick her up and carry her to bed. She’s going to carefully slip the glasses off Lena’s face that started everything tonight and then she’s going to leave Lena a note to tell her she’s gone home.

And then she’s going to fly straight to Alex and Maggie’s to tell them about the date she has tomorrow.


	4. Green

Kara spots Lena as she makes her way across CatCo, watches as she weaves through the desks, her destination clear.

_ Lena’s here to see her. _

Kara has to try very hard to control her smile as Lena makes her way to her, doesn’t want to make too big of a scene. They’re not exactly trying to hide their relationship, but when the magazine’s gossip columnist works right next to her, Kara needs to be careful.

Her efforts are in vain, her smile wide when Lena reaches her. She’s going to blame Lena though, looking absolutely gorgeous in suit pants and a jacket, hair pulled back into a ponytail, a smile on her own face that Kara finds contagious. It’s not as big as Kara’s but it’s big enough to reach Lena’s eyes, for Kara to know it’s genuine.

“Hey,” Kara smiles.

“Hi,” Lena smiles back, her whole face softening as she places a takeout bag from Noonan’s, which from the smell of it has sticky buns in it, and two takeaway cups in a cardboard holder on Kara’s desk.

Kara bites her lip to stop her smile from getting any bigger. 

Lena bought her lunch.

“You brought me lunch?” Kara asks, head nodding towards the food. Kara’s stomach grumbles at just the thought, she has the best girlfriend ever.

“I brought  _ us  _ lunch,” Lena corrects. “I hope you don’t mind, I wasn’t having the best day at work and I needed a break. And I knew you’d be hungry.”

Kara frowns. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lena smiles, shaking her head. “No, I just wanted to see you, you always make me feel better.”

Kara’s heart flutters. Before Lena, she didn’t know that words as simple as that could make her feel like  _ this _ . She pulls up a chair for Lena to join her at her desk, the weather outside preventing them from their usual spot out on the balcony.

Lena takes a sandwich out of the bag for herself, passing the rest to Kara, and she’s delighted to find four, no, five, sticky buns in the bag . Lena really does know her well.

At the beginning of their friendship, Lena had tried to encourage Kara to eat healthier, had tried to get her to see the health benefits of all the food Lena was trying to share verses the junk food Kara already ate. Kara had broken one day after Lena had tried to get her to eat a kale salad and told Lena the truth, that’s she’s Supergirl, than junk food does nothing too her, neither does healthy food, she just needs the calories. Lena had just laughed and never tried to make her eat healthy again.

She takes the offered cup, knows it’s a chocolate milkshake, another favourite of hers.

Except when she takes a large sip of the drink, the cool liquid that hits her tongue isn’t chocolate flavoured. She’s lucky she doesn’t spit it everywhere as she swallows the horrible tasting drink with a grimace.

“What is that?” she asks, her face screwed up in disgust.

Lena frowns as she takes the cup and Kara’s face twists in horror when Lena takes off the lid and Kara sees the dark green liquid inside.

“You tried to feed me kale?!” She feels so betrayed!

Lena’s still frowning as she opens her own cup, the contents looking much more like the chocolate Kara had been expecting in her own.

“I’m sorry, they must have labelled them wrong,” Lena says, handing Kara the correct one. Kara doesn’t say anything as she takes a big sip of the right cup, sighing as the chocolate hits her tongue, washing away the foul taste of the kale.

“How can you drink that?” Kara asks, once she’s satisfied that the taste is gone. She takes a large bite of her sticky bun just in case.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad,” Lena answers. “And it’s healthy.

“It’s disgusting.” Kara drops her voice so only Lena can hear her. “And I’ll tell you what, I’m definitely not going to let you kiss me after you’ve been drinking that?”

“Oh really?” Lena asks, with a quirk of her eyebrow. Lena leans forward, elbows coming to rest on the desk, and Kara knows instantly that she’s in trouble.

“Yes?” She falters, the word coming out more like a question than the statement she’d intended.

Green eyes drop to her lips. “That’s a shame.”

“Mmhmm,” Kara hums, her own eyes fixating on red lips.

Kara leans forward, surroundings completely forgotten, eyes only focused on Lena. Before she gets close enough though, Lena sits back in her chair, out of reach.

“I thought you said no kissing?” Lena asks, punctuating her sentence with a long sip from her smoothie.

“I...” Kara trails off, remembering how awful the smoothie had tasted, but, kissing Lena on the other hand...Her eyes drop to soft looking lips again. She doesn’t care about the smoothie now, all she wants to do is kiss Lena.

Lena laughs. “You’re at work,” she says, reminding Kara that they’re not alone. “Later, okay? I promise. And I’ll eat no kale beforehand either.”

“You promise?”

Lena smiles. “I promise.”


	5. Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing these so far!

Lena breathes out a sigh, rubs a hand down her face as she looks at the time. It’s after 11pm and she’s still at the office. She looks at the piles of work spread across her desk, more spread across her coffee table.

She’s not going home anytime soon.

Her shoes have been long kicked off, her blazer discarded, but even that isn’t comfortable. In her tired state, all she wants to do is go home and go to bed.

Instead, she relocates to the couch instead, tablet in hand as she finishes her current report and moves on to the next one.

She feels her eyes starting to close as words blur but she forces them open, she’ll have to head downstairs for another coffee trip soon, Jess and everyone else in the building long gone. Jess had tried to stay, Lena wouldn’t let her.

She’ll just finish this report and...

Lena feels movement against her shoulder, the touch confusing. Since when was she lying down and since when were her eyes closed?

She blinks them open, forces herself to concentrate as blue and red blur before her before Supergirl comes into focus.

“Kara?” Lena asks, voice thick with sleep. That’s it, she must’ve fallen asleep. Damn her couch for being so comfy.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kara says, looking apologetic. “I stopped by to see how you were doing and I saw you were asleep but didn’t want you to get cold.”

It’s then Lena notices the fabric laying over her, the material warm atop her, the movement that had woken her. It takes her an extra moment in her sleep addled state to realise it’s Kara’s cape.

She pulls it tighter around her as she sits up on the couch. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Home time?”

“No, I-“ Lena cuts herself off with the look Kara shoots her. “I suppose the fact that I can’t stay awake is a sign I should go home.”

“Exactly.” Kara smiles. “Want a lift?”

She considers it for a moment, knows she can call her driver, it’s what she pays him for. But it’s also late and he’s probably asleep and she doesn’t want to wake him. So as much as she doesn’t like flying, she takes the offer. She tries to give the cape back but Kara waves her off.

“It’s cold outside, keep it.”

“Are you sure?” Even as she asks, Lena hugs the material closer to her body, it’s warm and smells like Kara, a comfort no words can describe.

Lena watches as Kara collects her belongings, gathering them all in one hand before she steps out onto the balcony and holds out her other arm for Lena to step into. If it was anyone else, Lena would protest to being treated like this, like she can’t take care of herself. But that’s not why Kara’s doing this, she’s doing it because she genuinely cares about her, and Lena easily steps into the embrace.

Lena wraps her arms around Kara, feels the firm press of the toned body beneath hers as Kara wraps a tight arm around her. Lena makes sure she holds onto the cape extra tight.

“Ready?”

Lena nods, her head nestled into Kara’s neck. Her couch was comfy, and she knows her bed will be when she gets home, but there’s nothing quite like the comfort of Kara’s arms.


	6. Premiere

“Are you sure about this?” Lena asks, for the third time in the last hour.

Kara smiles at her girlfriend. “I’m sure, as long as you promise to not leave my side the entire night.”

Lena gives their joined hands a squeeze. “I promise.”

When Lena had invited Kara to the movie premiere tonight, Kara had been nervous. Not because of the woman herself, but for what it would mean for her, what it would mean for  _ them. _ Kara’s used to being in the spotlight as Supergirl, but there’s something different about the world seeing Kara Danvers. And they won’t just see her as  _ Kara Danvers _ , they’ll see her as  _ Lena Luthor’s Girlfriend  _ too.

There’s been rumours and gossip surrounding their relationship from the beginning, from even before they were dating. But this, tonight, this will confirm all those rumours, if they act as they couple they are instead of the friends they’ve been pretending to be for the past few months.

There’s no going back after this.

But Kara is ready, she wants the world to see how great her girlfriend is and how in love she is with her.

Kara leans across the back seat of the limo, presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. Her lips would be much better, but she doesn’t want to smudge her lipstick.

“You ready?” Lena asks as the car pulls to the side of the road. Kara can hear the noise outside, the crowd of people, can see the camera flashes.

“Yes.” Because she is, she wants to do this with Lena. Even if the cameras are a little daunting.

There are shouts as soon as they step out of the car, shouts to  _ ‘look this way’ _ , questions like  _ ‘who’s your date, Lena?’  _ She hears here name thrown around too so clearly some people know her.

True to her word, Lena keeps their hands firmly joined, pulling Kara gently along. They stop, pose for some pictures. Kara’s smile feels fake, and she can tell Lena’s one isn’t her bright genuine one either. She’d told Kara before, she doesn’t like all this publicity, but it’s a necessity in her line of work.

Lena turns to her, and her smile softens, turns into one Kara can tell really is genuine. 

“We’re almost inside,” Lena says, loud enough for Kara to hear over the noise, even without her super hearing.

Kara smiles as they pose for another photo, this one more real than the rest, finally relaxing more as they head towards the door. She’s with Lena, and that’s all that matters.

The next morning, they go through all the mentions of themselves online as they lie in bed together, laughing as one article still questions their relationship, claiming they’re just friends. The photo that was caught of them kissing doesn’t seem to have dissuaded that particular website.

But as Lena drops her phone back onto the bedside table, the outside world is forgotten as Lena presses in close and Kara gets lost in Lena’s kiss.


	7. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no spoilers, I haven't seen the new episode yet. Edit, I've seen the episode now so feel free to message me about the episode.

“You really think Lena can do it?” Alex asks as she watches the scene that’s unfolding if front of them. She’d put a stop to it if she wasn’t interested in the outcome herself.

“She’s not as strong as you or I but I went to the gym once with her, remember? She’s got some muscles hidden under those expensive clothes,” Maggie replies, shooting Alex a challenging look. She knows what’s about to happen, they’re about to place a bet.

“Twenty dollars says Lena drops her.”

Maggie laughs. “I’m going to tell them both about this,” she says and she holds out a hand for Alex to shake.

They both turn back to the scene in front of them, gathering a small crowd of other interested agents too. It’s not every day that Kara loses her powers, which is obviously not a good thing and Alex needs to talk to Kara about being reckless again, but so it’s also not every day that Kara is light enough for normal strength humans to carry her. Neither Alex or Maggie are sure how this idea came about, or why they’re attempting it in the middle of the DEO, but those are questions for later, the only question now is if Lena will be able to lift Kara, and who will win the money.

“Are you sure about this?” Lena asks, eyeing the crowd and the concrete floor. She knows she’s not exactly weak but is she strong enough to lift Supergirl? Kara will forgive her if she drops her, but Lena will have a harder time forgiving herself.

“Yes,” Kara laughs. “And its much better than being stuck in bed.”

“You’re definitely going back to bed after this, but first, I’m going to see if I can carry you.”

“Bridal style?” Kara asks.

“It’s only fair,” Lena grins. “You’ve carried me enough times, now it’s my turn.”

Kara turns and Lena steps in close, bracing one arm behind Kara’s back before she bends and slips the other under Kara’s legs. For a moment she thinks about how much of a bad idea this probably is but with all the agents watching, and Alex and Maggie no doubt having placed a bet on the situation, she grits her teeth, and lifts.

She mostly just wants to know what it’s like to hold Kara in her arms, with the full weight of her, with Kara not hovering to hold most of the weight.

Lena stumbles under the weight for a moment, Alex grabbing Maggie’s arm, helpless in the background, hoping they’re both not about to tumble to the ground.

But Lena gets her balance, widens her stance a little to accommodate the extra weight, even powerless, Kara isn’t exactly light. Lena’s not sure she could actually walk anywhere, but she’s holding Kara in her arms.

“I knew you could do it,” Kara says, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. She leans up, Lena adjusting slightly to counter the shift in weight. “My hero,” Kara grins as she places a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

Lena blushes. “None of that, or I might accidentally drop you.”

Kara’s still grinning as Lena lowers her back to the ground, Lena definitely catching money exchanging hands in the background. And not just between Alex and Maggie either.

“You’re lucky that was cute,” Alex says, walking up to them, holding out her phone for them to see something on the screen. “You lost me twenty dollars.”

Lena blushes again but Kara just keeps on grinning when they see the photo on the phone. Alex had captured the perfect moment, just as Kara had kissed Lena. They’re both going to get this one frame.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Lena says, registering Alex’s last sentence. “You bet against me?”

“I knew you could do it, Luthor,” Maggie says, now at Alex’s side too.

“Well thank you, at least someone believes in me.”

“I believe in you,” Kara says quietly from Lena’s side, the sincerity in her voice says she means it, that she’s not just talking about some little lifting challenge.

“I know,” Lena smiles, turning to Kara, she presses her own kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Ew, gross,” Alex says, face pulled in disgust. “I don’t need to see that.”

They all know that Alex’s words are mostly for show, she’s happy for the relationship her sister and Lena have.

“You just called us cute,” Kara calls after Alex’s retreating form as everyone else laughs. “No take backs!”


	8. Potstickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these will have spoilers for the new season, unless I specifically say so.

“Something smells delicious,” is the first thing out of Kara’s mouth when Lena opens her front door and Kara is hit with a heavenly mix of smells.

“Hello to you too,” Lena laughs, door only half open, blocking the view of the rest of her apartment.

Kara blushes but she can’t help but smile as she looks at her best friend, looking so soft and adorable in a pair of jeans and a sweater. Kara’s glad she’s one of the lucky few that gets to see Lena like this.

“Hi,” Kara says as she pulls Lena into a hug, dinner forgotten for a moment as she melts into Lena’s embrace, the hug feeling just as soft and warm as Lena looked. “So,” Kara says as she pulls away, but not too far, arms still loose around Lena. “Are you going to explain to me what tonight is about? You were very vague with your invitation.”

“I have a surprise for you,” Lena smiles, still blocking Kara from seeing much into her apartment.

“That’s still pretty vague,” Kara says, curiosity only growing. She’s been curious all week, since Lena’s invitation the previous week, when all Lena had told her was to come over on Saturday evening and to not have dinner beforehand. Of course that just sounds like a dinner invitation, but then why didn’t Lena just say that in the first place?

“I know. Close your eyes,” Lena says, before she eyes Kara for a moment. “Actually, I don’t trust you.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“Not to peek? Yeah.” Lena pauses to think for a moment. “I’ll cover you eyes and lead you across the apartment, okay?”

Kara thinks about arguing the point, she will  _ not _ peek if Lena asks her not to, but if this will hurry along the process so Kara can see whatever Lena has planned, then she’ll agree. “Okay.” She slips off her glasses, hooks them onto her shirt, as Lena steps behind her.

Warm hands settle over Kara’s eyes, she can feel the heat of Lena at her back, and she’s suddenly glad that Lena didn’t trust her.

Lena slowly guides her across the room, Kara knowing they must be near the table by the time they stop, judging by how far they’ve moved.

“Okay, are you ready?”

Kara smiles. “Am I ready? I’ve spent the entire week wondering what you had planned, I couldn’t figure it out.” She has been, she even asked Alex, who told her Lena was planning a date, so Kara promptly ignored her and went to Maggie instead. (Maggie said the same thing). So Kara has been looking for clues all week, trying to figure out what Lena is up to (and trying not to hope it really is a date). “I’m more than ready.”

She feels as well as hears the small laugh Lena gives, warm air washing over her neck.

Lena drops her hands. “Happy birthday.”

Kara’s mouth falls open as her eyes land on the table Lena has positioned her in front of, piled so high with so many different types of food, even Kara’s not sure she could finish it all.

“Lena what...?” Kara trails off, until her mind registers what Lena had said. “Wait, my birthday was last week.”

“I know, and I wanted to do something special for you.”

Kara turns, her eyes falling on Lena, who’s watching her nervously beside her. “But you did, we had a party?” Kara say. “You brought be that amazing cake.”

“I know, but I wanted to do something more.” Lena still looks nervous. Why is she nervous? “You wouldn’t let me buy you a present or give you anything besides the cake. I wanted to do something, just for you, to show you how much I care about you.”

“Lena...” Kara breathes. “You...you’re amazing, you didn’t have to do all of this.” She threads her hand through Lena’s, gives it a squeeze. “Thank you.” She shoots her a conspiratorial smile. “You know why I wouldn’t let you buy me anything though, right?”

Lena bites her lip. “I may be known to spend a bit too much money when it comes to gifts?”

Kara laughs. “Exactly. But really, this looks so good.”

“I thought you might like it,” Lena laughs. “I made all your favourite foods. I even made potstickers, because a ‘Kara dinner’ wouldn’t be complete without potstickers.”

Kara’s eyes widen as she sees the pile of potstickers in the middle of the table, ones she’d assumed were takeout from somewhere. “You made potstickers?”

“I had to do some searching online for the best recipe and had a few practice runs but yes, and I think you’ll like them.”

Kara suddenly feels overwhelmed by the rush of feelings that warm her chest, filling her with so much love. Lena did all of this, for her, just because she wanted to, just because she  _ cares _ .

“I-“ Kara cuts herself off, but then words come tumbling out of her mouth before she can stop them. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.”

Lena’s eyes widen, and panic suddenly courses through her. That’s not something one best friend should say to another. But then Lena is nodding and suddenly soft lips are pressing firmly against her own. The kiss doesn’t last long, but it’s long enough for Kara to think she’s not the only one who’s fallen for their best friend.

“Seriously?” Lena breathes as they part, still close though, Lena’s breath brushing her lips as she speaks. “I could’ve made potstickers for you months ago and you’d have kissed me?”

“I-“ Kara lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m not kissing you because of the potstickers.”

“No?”

Kara grins. “Well maybe a little bit. But mostly it’s just because I like you, a lot.”

“Well.” Lena’s grinning too. “What a coincidence, because I just happen to like you too.”

“So this wasn’t a strictly platonic dinner? Because Alex and Maggie were convinced you were planning a date.”

Lena shakes her head. “The only thing this is is a birthday dinner to celebrate my best friend. I mean I definitely have feelings for said best friend, but I wasn’t going to act on them tonight.”

Kara smiles, she snags Lena’s hand and tangles their fingers together. “Can tonight be my birthday celebration and then tomorrow, can we have dinner and call it a date?”

Lena lifts her free hand, settles it against Kara’s cheek. “It’s a date.” She smiles. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.”

Kara laughs. She would be stupid to say no.


	9. L-Corp

“What are you wearing?”

Kara looks up across the apartment to find Lena watching her from the kitchen, tablet in hand, bowl of cereal in front of her.

“What?” Kara asks, looking down at her clothing. She knows exactly what Lena is referring to, the L-Corp logo on basically everything she’s wearing, including a hat on her head, but she chooses to play innocent anyway.

“Kara,” Lena laughs. She puts down her tablet and makes her way across the room, Kara meeting her halfway. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“I forgot to do my laundry so all my other clothes are dirty.”

“Really?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“How about I love my girlfriend and want to support her?”

Lena sighs, her smile slipping into something sadder. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Kara smiles. “But I want to.”

“You know what people are going to say if you turn up to work, dressed like that.” Lena pauses. “Especially today.”

Kara takes Lena’s hands. “You know I don’t care what people think.” It’s not fair, Lena doesn’t deserve anything that’s happening to her, the names scrawled across headlines yesterday and today, everything that’s being said about her and her company, all because of something else Lex has done. She’d held Lena last night, comforted her, as they’d ignored the outside world and everything Lex has done. 

“I know you don’t, but I do.” Lena continues before Kara can cut in. “Not about me, about you. You know what they already say, because you’re dating me. It’ll be even worse if you show up as a walking advertisement for L-Corp.”

“I want everyone to know I support you, that I don’t believe the lies that are being said. I’m in your corner, one hundred percent.”

“I know you are, darling, but-“

“No buts,” Kara cuts in. “I’ll take all this off if you really want me too but I want to show the world that I don’t care what anyone says, that I believe you and that I love you. You’re the best person I know and it’s not fair that they only see you through Lex’s actions, not your own.” Lena’s done so much good with L-Corp, but Lex keeps bringing her down, even from in jail.

“The only person’s opinion that I care about it yours. It hurts, hearing all the things they’re saying, and it’s frustrating, knowing that Lex still has power over L-Corp, but at the end of the day, you’re the only thing that matters.”

Kara tucks a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “You’re all that matters too, which is why I’m doing this.”

“Okay,” Lena smiles. “I don’t mind if you wear this to work, but mostly because you look cute in a cap and I kind of like seeing you wear my name.”

Kara grins, her own eyebrow raised. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Lena laughs. “And if anyone gives you any trouble, let me know and I can make them disappear.”

Kara smiles, knowing Lena is joking. Mostly, anyway. “I’m sure I can handle them myself.” She’s ready, if anyone gives her a hard time about Lena, they’re going to regret it, only because Kara already has a long list of Lena good quality’s and good deeds she’s done which the person will receive an earful about.


	10. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...could you write a Galetine’s Day turned into Valetine’s Day? Like Lena and Kara are friends and they are single so they decide to celebrate GD together, but then feelings are confessed and their first VD together is also their first official day as a couple (bc duh they totally behaved like one already but were too dumb to acknowledge/realize it)?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, "Galentine's Day" comes from Parks and Rec and is a celebration of (lady) friends the day before Valentine's Day.
> 
> Here's the full prompt which gives away the fact that I got this prompt a long time ago (was sanvers week last year so feb 2018!) but I thought this was a good opportunity to finish it.
> 
> "Hi! I know you’re in the middle of Sanvers week, so it’s totally fine if you can’t write, but in case you’re taking Supercorp prompts, could you write a Galetine’s Day turned into Valetine’s Day? Like Lena and Kara are friends and they are single so they decide to celebrate GD together, but then feelings are confessed and their first VD together is also their first official day as a couple (bc duh they totally behaved like one already but were too dumb to acknowledge/realize it)?"

Lena is well used to visits from Kara at L-Corp, well used to her best friend turning up announced with lunch or just to say hi, but what Lena doesn’t expect, are the words that come out of Kara’s mouth before she leaves after one random lunch date.

“I have an idea.”

“That’s never good,” Lena jokes, smile widening with Kara’s pout. “Sorry, continue.”

“Well I heard Alex and Maggie discussing their Valentine’s Day plans last week and I must admit I was a little jealous but then I thought, I’m single and you’re single, so let’s just forget about Valentine’s Day and celebrate Galentine’s Day together instead. Who needs romance when we have each other? We can spend the whole afternoon together, how does that sound?”

Lena’s heart is pounding in her chest. She’s not sure if it’s due to disappointment at Kara clearly looking past her as a romantic possibility or because Kara wants to spend the day with her. “You do realise we both have work tomorrow, right?”

“Yes,” Kara says with a roll of her eyes. “But I was hoping you’d be able to get the afternoon off. What’s the point of being the boss if you can’t take time off every now and then?”

Kara’s hopeful smile is what gets Lena, she can’t say no when Kara gives her that smile.

(Well, she can’t say no to Kara full stop but she’s blaming the smile this time).

“Are you going to tell me what we’re going to be doing?”

Kara gasps and her grin widens. “Does that mean we can celebrate together?”

“How can I say no when my best friend wants to spend some time together to celebrate our friendship?”

“Yes!” Kara squeals and she’s giving Lena a hug and pulled back again before Lena can fully realise what has just happened.

It takes a moment for Lena to recover.

“So, what are we doing tomorrow?”

Kara bites her lip as she practically vibrates in her seat. 

Lena raises an amused eyebrow and Kara folds, just like she knew she would.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you, but only because I’m too excited now to keep it a secret. I’ve got it all planned, I’ve been planning it all week. First, we’ll have a picnic in the park and I’ve got all your favourites so you don’t have to worry about a thing. Next, we’ll go back to my apartment where we’ll make cupcakes because baking together is so much fun. And then after that we can build a blanket fort because those are a lot of fun too and then we can just spend the rest of the time watching movies and hanging out and having fun together. A whole afternoon celebrating our friendship and each other, how does that sound?”

“Kara,” Lena breathes. She should’ve expected this, Kara likes to go all out with things like this but it’s still unexpected that she’s done all of this for her.  _ For them _ . She’s been planning this all week? “You didn’t have to go to all that trouble.”

“Yes I did,” Kara says, reaching over to rest her hand on Lena’s arm. “You’re worth it.”

\---

Lena’s nervous as she waits for Kara to arrive. Kara had said she’d pick her up at her office at 12pm so they could begin their afternoon together and it’s 11.58am now so Kara should be here any minute.

She knows she shouldn’t be nervous but she is, because everything that Kara had described for their day today sounds less like two friends spending time together and more like a date.

But the very fact that Kara wants to celebrate  _ Galentine’s day _ and not  _ Valentine’s Day _ proves to Lena that this is a celebration of their friendship and nothing more.

Lena doesn’t let the disappointment settle though, she pushes it away. Kara wants to spend the afternoon with her, has gone to all this trouble to plan the day for them, and that alone is more than enough for Lena, having Kara in her life as her friend is infinitely better than not having Kara in her life at all.

“Hi,” Kara smiles as she steps into Lena’s office at exactly twelve on the dot, a picnic basket it one hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other.

“Hi,” Lena breathes. The items in Kara’s hands don’t stop her as she steps forward and pulls Lena into a hug. Lena sinks into the warm press of Kara’s body as her own arms go around Kara’s back to hold her close as they linger in the hug slightly longer than strictly necessary. 

Kara’s smile has softened when they step apart and she holds the flowers out for Lena. “These are for you.”

“Thank you.” Lena presses the flowers to her nose. “They’re beautiful.”

“Just like you.”

Lena stills at the words and she looks up just as Kara’s eyes dart away, both their cheeks going red.

Kara clears her throat. “You ready to go?”

The moment passes as Lena nods and then Kara’s back to smiling again, her words forgotten as the excitement for the day takes over.

Kara snags her hand as they near the door and Lena lets her fingers slip easily through Kara’s as they exit the office.

Lena ignores the smirk and knowing look Jess throws her as they head towards the elevators. 

They walk the few blocks to the park together, Kara’s hand in hers the whole way and just for a moment, Lena pretends that this is real, that what was in Jess’s mind (and certainly all her employees that they walked past on the way out of L-Corp) is true.

That they’re on a date.

That she has a  _ date _ with Kara.

It’s so easy to pretend, to think that Kara set this day up just for them (she did) and they’re going to spend the whole day together (they are), the only problem is that when tomorrow comes, this’ll have been just another day.

And that’s fine, she loves spending time with her, she just wishes it meant the same to Kara as it does to her.

Lena watches as Kara sets the picnic basket down once they arrive at the park, choosing a nice spot partially under a large tree and partially in the sun. There are birds chirping in the trees around them, dogs barking, the hum of traffic in the distance and the sky is a brilliant blue above them. It’s such a nice day and Lena is glad to be out of the office and with her best friend.

Lena takes a seat beside Kara as she starts setting out their food on the picnic blanket she’s just put down and Lena almost squeals (which she’ll deny later) when she sees the container of chocolate covered strawberries Kara has just placed of the ground.

“Nope, those are for dessert,” Kara says with an amused smile, taking the container away from her and putting it behind her back.

Lena pouts but that doesn’t last long as a different container is placed into her hands instead.

“Is this a roast vegetable salad?”

She’s wide-eyed as she looks up at Kara, who nods.

“You made this?”

Kara nods again. “I told you I had all your favourites.”

Lena’s heart skips in her chest. “Thank you. What are you going to eat?”

The pizza that Kara pulls from the basket next answers that question for Lena and she laughs. 

“Do you want a drink?” Kara asks, holding up a bottle of wine, which of course it’s another of Lena’s favourites (and it’s not a cheap one either).

“Kara,” Lena sighs, slightly breathless. “You really didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“I know but I wanted to.” Kara reaches out and places a hand on Lena’s thigh, the touch warm through her skirt.

Lena rests her own hand on top of Kara’s. “Thank you,” she repeats, her chest warm as Kara smiles at her.

Kara removes her hand and sits back and then they eat and they gossip and it’s just like any other time they spend together, with Lena filled with the comfort and warmth that only Kara can bring her.

Once they’ve finished eating (Lena ate as much as she could and Kara finished the rest), they end up lying side by side on the blanket, looking up at the sky and trees above them. At some point, Kara’s hand crosses the small space between them and she takes Lena’s hand in her own.

Lena’s not sure she’s ever felt this peaceful and relaxed in her entire life as her eyes slip closed and she enjoys Kara’s warm presence beside her.

“Lena?”

Lena’s eyes fly open as she feels an arm jostle her side.

“Hey there, sleepy, you okay?”

Lena blushes as she sits up, letting out a small laugh. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You ready for cupcakes?”

“Always.”

Kara grins as she stands and then quickly pulls Lena too her feet too and Lena laughs at her enthusiasm.

They gather their things then get a taxi back to Kara’s, too far to walk this time. The only thing disappointing about that is the fact that they don’t hold hands this time.

“You ready to bake the most amazing cupcakes you’ve ever tasted?”

Lena raises an eyebrow, well aware that Kara isn’t the best baker. And neither is she. Maybe they haven’t thought this part of their day through enough.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Okay maybe not the best, but it’ll be fun, right?”

“Yes, Kara, it’ll be fun,” Lena says, bumping Kara gently in the shoulder.

They start mixing the ingredients that Kara had already set out in preparation for their baking, she seems to have thought of everything, and before long the first batch is in the oven. Lena’s sure there should’ve been more cupcakes in the oven but she’d seen Kara sneaking the mixture when she thought Lena wasn’t looking.

“How are you such a mess?” Lena asks as they start on a second batch, Kara insisting that they have to make a different type because  _ we’ve made my favourite, now we have to make yours.  _ She can’t help but think again how incredibly sweet Kara is being.

“Baking is only fun if you make a mess,” Kara replies, brushing her hands down her apron. She’s sure Kara meant to remove some of the flour she has scattered down her front it only ends up dirtier as her hands are already covered in flour.

“Not when you have to clean up afterwards,” Lena laughs. 

Kara grins. “Touché.”

They get the second batch in the oven as soon as the first comes out and Lena must admit they smell good, she just hopes they taste good too.

They don’t.

Only copious amounts of icing on top make the cupcakes edible, much too dry and rubbery for her taste. Kara doesn’t seem to mind, but Lena thinks she’s just enjoying the frosting on top as Kara grins around the chocolate in her mouth.

At least the second batch comes out a bit more edible, and Lena finds herself enjoying one, much to the excitement of Kara.

“Is it really good?” Kara asks, bouncing nervously on her feet.

“It’s good,” Lena confirms, smiling when Kara’s grin widens.

“Yes!” Kara fist pumps the air. “I knew we could do it.”

Lena laughs. “At least one of us believed we could.” She brushes her fingers across Kara’s cheek, her hand coming back stained with flour. “Now, I think we should clean up because you really are a mess. I don’t even know how you got so much flour everywhere.”

She totally misses the blush that stains Kara’s cheeks.

Cleaning up is just as fun as making the cupcakes, Kara regaling her with stories of baking with Alex and Eliza when she was younger, how she’d use her super speed to clean up afterwards when no one was watching, because she always made the biggest mess and Alex refused to help her clean it up.

Kara’s eaten about seven cupcakes by the time the kitchen is clean, Lena’s two not even coming close. It’s probably a good they’ve made a decent amount since she knows by the time she’s ready to eat a third they’ll be mostly gone.

“Blanket fort time?” Kara asks, gesturing to the pile of blankets and pillows already piled on the couch. Kara really has planned everything, Lena’s heart fluttering with how much effort Kara has put into today, into them spending time together.

“I’ve never actually built a blanket fort before,” Lena admits.

Kara gives her a small smile, all too knowing. They’ve both missed out on a lot of things normal kids would’ve gotten the chance to do. “Well you’re in for a treat, they’re so much fun. Alex helped me build one when we were younger and I slept in it for a week before it finally fell down. Come on,” she takes Lena’s hand, tugs her towards the couch. “I’ll show you how.”

Lena must admit it’s not as hard as she was expecting it to be, basic structural engineering coming into play as they balance pillows and blankets, creating a structure that Lena’s quite proud of, Kara herself beaming as they admire their finished product.

“Alex is going to be so jealous, this looks amazing,” Kara grins as she snaps a quick picture. “This is definitely the best fort I’ve ever made.”

Lena’s not sure why her chest swells with pride but it does, because Kara is looking at her like she’s just told her she’s cured cancer, not that they’ve made a semi decent blanket fort together.

“And you know what this means now?” Kara asks.

“What?”

“It means we need to grab as many snacks as possible so we can lie in the fort and watch movies together.”

Nothing sounds better, is Lena’s first thought. She doesn’t say that though, focuses on anything else because cuddled up next to Kara definitely sounds like the best way to spend a day. “How can you still be thinking about food?” Lena asks instead, already knowing the answer.

Kara grins. “I’m always thinking about food.”

Lena crawls into the fort while Kara grabs more food. The inside feels much smaller than it looked from the outside, the blankets and pillows packed together across the ground to make a comfy floor for them to lie on. Lena settles into the pillows, Kara crawling in beside her once she’s gathered all the snacks for their afternoon of movie watching.

“Isn’t this great?” Kara grins, already with a bag of potato chips open, offering them to Lena who politely declines.

And it is, Lena must admit. She never thought lying on the floor could be so comfy. But it is, she’s comfy and warm and surrounded by more pillows and blankets than she can count.

“The Princess Bride?” Kara asks, reaching for the remote, the fort big enough to house the TV too. Lena can see how Kara could have wanted to sleep in one of these for days.

“My favourite movie too? I thought this day was about celebrating friendship, shouldn’t some of your favourites come into account too?”

“I planned this day for you,” Kara smiles. “And we had pizza at lunch and we made chocolate cupcakes and The Princess Bride is a favourite of mine too. Plus you’re my favourite, so I think that covers me too.”

Lena’s smile softens. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”

They make it through the Princess Bride and then onto Stardust and by then Lena has started snacking on the food too, what Kara’s managed to leave behind.

She’s warm and content and can’t remember the last time she had a day as good as this. 

“So, you have any big plans for tomorrow?” Kara asks at the end of Stardust, and it takes Lena a moment to realise what she means.

“You mean for Valentine’s Day?”

Kara nods.

“None whatsoever.” This is probably the most romantic thing she’s done in a long while, which is sad when she thinks about it, especially when Kara doesn’t mean this to be romantic at all. “What about you?”

“Same here.” She pauses. “Hey, why don’t we do something? We could go out for dinner, have a nice night out, just the two of us?”

“On Valentine’s Day? If you wanted to ask me out, all you had to do was ask,” Lena jokes.

Lena’s laugh dies when Kara doesn’t laugh too and she turns to see Kara watching her thoughtfully, biting her lip in a manner that should be illegal.

“Kara?”

“Would you?” Kara asks.

“Would I what?” Lena replies, suddenly not following this new thread of conversation.

“Go on a date with me.”

“But,” Lena frowns. “What about Galentine’s Day? Friends celebrating friends?” Because that’s definitely all they are, what this whole day has been about, Kara has made that abundantly clear.

Kara’s brow is furrowed, clearly deep in thought over a question that Lena doesn’t think was very hard.

“I think I was wrong. I mean, I love being your friend, and if that’s all you want, then I’ll take it, I want you in my life in any way you’ll let me, but I shouldn’t have asked you to celebrate Galentine’s Day with me today, I should’ve asked you to be my Valentine tomorrow instead.”

“If I say yes,” Lena smiles, her heart doing funny things in her chest. “Will you buy me flowers?

“I’ll buy you flowers and chocolates and a teddy bear and anything else you want.”

“Do you know what I want?” Lena asks. Kara’s laid her cards on the table, and Lena may not have seen this coming but she’s going to be honest with Kara too. She’d be a fool to let something like this slip away from her now that it’s in reach.

“What?” Kara asks, Lena can see the nerves playing in her eyes as she asks.

“You,” Lena simply says. Because it is simple, all she’s ever wanted is Kara. She just never believed that Kara could want her too.

Fingers trail across Lena’s cheek as Kara tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “You have me, you’ve  _ always _ had me.”

Lena shuts her eyes, just for a moment, let’s all of this wash over her. She opens her eyes, looks into blue ones that are so close. “Just to be clear, you’re saying you like me, romantically, right?”

Kara laughs. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Good. Just to be clear, I like you, romantically, too.”

Kara grins. She’s grinning and she looks so damn beautiful and Lena’s not sure what to do with all the feelings that are filling her chest. “I kind of figured that out when you told me you want me.” Kara’s words are a joke but they’re serious and completely true too. Lena wants Kara and Kara wants her too.

“So, what do we do now?” Lena asks, quiet, unsure. Because where do two people go after a conversation like this, after a day like today.

“Right now, I’m going to order us dinner before we watch another movie and hopefully I’ll have the courage to reach out and take your hand.”

Lena wants to laugh, they’ve literally spent movie nights pressed together, they were cuddled up earlier while watching the movie, but holding hands, the nervous way Kara says it, Lena knows it means  _ more. _

“And then later,” Kara continues. “You’ll go home and I’ll definitely be too nervous to kiss you goodnight. And then tomorrow I’ll bring you flowers and take you out to dinner and then I’ll convince you to have dessert with me afterwards.“ She blushes. “And we can revisit the kissing thing then.”

“You’ve really thought about this, huh?” Lena smiles, going for teasing but she’s pretty sure it falls short because the way she’s looking at Kara right now is nothing short of adoring.

“Not this day specifically. But I’ve thought about this.” Kara gestures between them. “Us. I’ve thought about what it could be like, even while pretending we were only just friends.”

Lena smiles. “Me too.” She’s already planning a second date with Kara, one where she gets to show Kara how much she means to her, no longer under the pretense of ‘best friends’.

“So, dinner now?” Lena asks after a long moment, a long moment where she considers throwing caution to the wind and just kissing Kara.

Kara smiles. “In a minute.” An arm slips around Lena’s waist. “Can we lie here for just a little bit longer?”

Lena melts into Kara’s embrace, can’t help it as she presses in close. “Happy Galentine’s Day.”

Lena feels Kara’s body shake with soft laughter, hears it close to her ear before soft lips press a light kiss to her forehead. “Happy Galentine’s Day.”


	11. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through so many ideas before I settled on this one, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara hears little feet pad across the room but she stays focused on her computer, pretends she doesn’t hear anything until her daughter appears beside her.

“Mama, do you want to see the painting I did?”

Kara smiles. “You’re all finished?”

Lizzie nods enthusiastically. “Yep, can you come have a look?”

“I’ve been waiting all afternoon for you to say that.”

The little girl beams, green eyes bright and Kara melts a little at the sight. Truth is, she’s already seen the painting, can see it from where she’s sitting as she kept an eye on her daughter while she worked, but she knows how excited Lizzie gets when she show off her art once she’s finished, knows how proud she is of all her work so she pretends not to see it.

“I made is ‘specially for you and mommy.”

“I bet mommy can’t wait to see it when she gets home too.”

A little hand slips into hers as Lizzie pulls her across the room and Kara can feel wet paint slip against her hand. Lizzie had decided it was a day for finger painting, no brushes needed.

“It’s beautiful,” Kara smiles when they reach Lizzie’s play area, the five year old grinning as Kara admires the picture. “I really love the colours, the yellow really stands out against the black.”

The girl’s smile gets even wider under Kara’s praise. “It’s the sky!” She explains. “I know you and mommy like to look at the stars sometimes so I made a painting so you can look at the stars from your room too.”

Kara’s not going to cry, she’s really not, but her smile is a little watery as she looks down at her daughter. “Thank you.”

Lizzie hasn’t stopped smiling this whole time. “Plus, yellow is my favourite colour so I wanted to make you a picture so you’d remember.”

“Of course I’d remember your favourite colour,” Kara says, despite the fact that last week it was red and the week before that it was green. “Yellow is a very good colour.”

“It is,” Lizzie nods, Kara not reacting as Lizzie reaches out, already knowing what’s going to happen as a small hand comes in contact with her cheek, wet paint smearing across her face. “There, now your cheek is yellow too.”

Kara laughs. “You little monkey.” Lizzie giggles as Kara tickles her side, Kara all too aware of the paint on the little girl’s hands, knowing they’d both be in trouble if Lena arrived home and the furniture was covered in paint. “Why don’t you go and clean up and we can make a start on dinner before mommy gets home?”

“Can I show her my picture before dinner?”

“Of course you can,” Kara says, ruffling blonde hair.

Lizzie sprints off towards the bathroom with far too much energy, too much energy for even Supergirl to keep up with her sometimes. Kara only makes it halfway across their apartment before the door clicks open and she changes direction, to greet her wife instead.

“It looks like someone’s been playing with paint today,” Lena laughs, pressing a kiss to Kara’s clean cheek in greeting.

“Yellow’s her favourite colour now apparently,” Kara smiles. “She made us a picture for our room. Busy day?”

“So busy,” Lena answers. “But good,” her smile softens. “Better now. Where’s Lizzie?”

The words are barely out of Lena’s mouth when a small body comes running across the apartment, Kara intercepting the small child before she reaches Lena when she sees paint still on Lizzie’s hands. She’s not sure why they’re still dirty but she hopes she’s not going to go into her bedroom later and find paint everywhere.

Lizzie squeals as Kara scoops her into her arms, still mindful of the painted hands. “I don’t think mommy would appreciate it very much if you got paint all over her nice, clean work clothes, do you?”

Lizzie looks sheepish. “No.” She turns to Lena. “If I go wash my hands, can I give you a hug?”

Lena smiles down at their daughter. “Of course sweetie.”

Lizzie wiggles out of Kara’s grip and as soon as her feet are on solid ground, she’s sprinting back towards the bathroom, disappearing a moment later.

“Did you two have a good day?”

Kara smiles. “We had a great day.” This time she kisses Lena, on the lips though instead. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.”

Lizzie comes running back across the apartment, launching herself into Lena. Lena easily catches her, pulling her up into a hug as she settles the girl on her hip.

“What did you two get up to today?” Lena asks.

“We went to the park and we got ice cream and we went and saw Aunty Alex and Aunt Maggie and I painted you a picture. Do you want to see?” Lizzie says, the words spilling out of her mouth a mile a minute. “It’s over there.” Lizzie rocks back and forth in Lena’s arms, motioning in the direction the painting is, in the direction she wants Lena to walk.

“Let me guess, is some of it yellow?”

Lizzie giggles into Lena’s shoulder, the sight utterly adorable. “Mama’s face is yellow too.”

“I can see that,” Lena laughs.

“You go see our daughter’s wonderful painting,” Kara says, causing that proud smile to settle on Lizzie’s face again. “While I start dinner?” Kara asks.

Lena nods, taking Lizzie across the room with her, Kara watching as Lizzie lights up as she shows Lena the painting, Kara feeling happiness swell in her chest as she watches them, as she watches her  _ family. _

She almost washes the yellow paint off before she starts cooking dinner but she doesn’t, mostly because she wants to see Lizzie’s smile the next time she sees it again.


	12. Angst

“No, this is so sad, I can’t watch.”

“What are you doing?” Lena laughs, as Kara tucks herself into Lena’s side, her head buried in her neck.

“It’s just too sad,” Kara exclaims, shifting her head to look up at Lena. She waves her hand in front of her gesturing to the two characters on screen. “They love each other, they clearly do, so why can’t they just admit they love each other and be together? Why is she dating that other guy instead? Look at how sad he looks that she’s not with him.”

A long forgotten pain curls through Lena’s stomach, just for a moment. She knows the feeling, that jealously, that she’s seeing on screen, she felt the same thing when Kara was dating Mon-el. But that’s long over now, and Kara’s here, with her, as they watch a movie together. “Sometimes love just doesn’t work out,” Lena says, knowing all too well what that’s like.

“But look at them.” Kara gestures again, harder this time, like that’ll make Lena see. “They’re in love, how can she not see the way he looks at her?”

Lena’s not sure how to answer that, all she knows is she’s glad that Kara hasn’t noticed the way she looks at her too. Maybe it’s because she’s too close to the situation. She’s been told by Sam, and Alex, and Maggie, that they all know how she feels about Kara. The only person who can’t see that is Kara herself.

“What would you do?” Kara asks through Lena’s silence. “If you were him, if you were in love with someone but they didn’t know.”

Lena laughs, she knows the answer to that one. “I’d push down my feelings and hope they go away.” That hasn’t worked so far, but that’s beside the point.

Kara frowns. “That doesn’t sound overly healthy. And,” she pauses, chews her lip in thought for a moment. “It sounds sad.”

Lena shrugs, she’s used to sad. She turns back to the screen, but it doesn’t seem to be the end of the conversation for Kara.

“I think, if I was in love with someone, I’d tell them.”

Lead sits heavy in Lena’s stomach, there goes any hope that Kara is in love with her too. At least she has evidence of that fact now for when the next time one of her friends tells her she should ‘ _ just ask Kara out _ ’ again.

“Would you?” Lena asks. “What if they don’t feel the same way?”

“Then it’d crush me, but at least I’d know. And I’d hope we could still be friends afterwards.”

“I’m not sure if it’d be worth the risk.” Lena wants Kara in her life, in any way she can have her. She can’t risk losing her, even if it hurts her heart when she’s not strong enough to push all her feelings down. “I’d be too scared of losing them in the end.”

Kara smiles sadly. “If it ever happens, I hope you take the chance, because you deserve to be happy.”

“So do you.” Lena looks back at the screen, has to look away from the intense blue eyes staring at her. “Have you ever felt like that, about someone, who didn’t know?”

“Have I ever been in love with someone who didn’t know I was?”

Lena nods.

“Once,” Kara smiles, this smile isn’t sad, it’s wistful. Lena wonders who Kara’s thinking about, wonders if they know how lucky they were, what they missed out on.

“How it end?”

“It hasn’t, I’m still hopelessly in love.” Kara shoots her a smile. “She doesn’t know it though.”

“Lucky girl,” Lena finds herself saying, despite the jealousy that pools in her stomach.

Kara smiles. “I’m the lucky one. What about you?”

“Am I in love with someone now? Or have I been and the other person didn’t know it?” Lena asks.

Kara shrugs. “Both I guess?”

“I’m a bit hopelessly in love right now myself,” Lena finds herself admitting. It feels good to finally say it out loud.

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks. “And the other person doesn’t know?”

Lena shakes her head sadly. “She doesn’t. I’m afraid she doesn’t see me that way.”

“Well she’s an idiot then.”

Lena laughs, if only Kara knew.

“You should tell her.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I will, right after you tell your mystery woman you love her.”

“Ok, I will,” Kara says, a challenge in her eye, mixed with something else that Lena can’t quite identify. To Lena’s great surprise, Kara reaches for her phone. Lena suddenly wants to be anywhere but here, regretting her last words, because Kara is about to tell someone she loves them and it’s not her. And then if this woman loves her back, which she’d be a fool not to, Lena’s going to have to watch Kara be in love with someone that’s not her. She can already feel her heart breaking.

Kara taps some buttons before she brings the phone up to her ear, Lena already planning to make her exit. She can’t watch this.

“I can’t do this.” Kara drops the phone to her lap, Lena suddenly confused and very, very relieved. 

“That’s ok,” Lena forces herself to laugh. “I couldn’t do it either.”

“No,” Kara shakes her head. “It’s not that. I was going to call Alex, pretend she was someone else, tell her I love her, because I’m too scared to tell the real person how I truly feel.”

“You don’t have to-“

“I love you.”

Lena’s mouth drops open.

“I love you and it shouldn’t have taken me this long to tell you. I love you and I’ve been too scared to tell you because I don’t want to lose you, I cant even imagine my life without you in it, I don’t want to, but I also don’t want to continue pretending I’m not completely in love with you. And I know you don’t feel the same about me, I know you love someone else, but I just wanted you to know the truth.”

“You’re an idiot, Kara Danvers.”

Kara startles. “What-“

“And so am I. I should’ve told you months, no,  _ years _ ago. I’m in love with you too.”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “You are?”

“I am.”

“So all that before,” Kara pauses. “You were talking about me?”

“Of course I was talking about you, I was just too scared to tell you before now. Actually, I’m still really scared, but you’re right, I want you to know the truth too.”

“I’m scared too,” Kara admits. Kara’s hand settles atop hers. “But do you want to know how I know everything’s going to be okay?”

“How?”

“Because we’re together, and that’s all that matters.”

Lena sighs. “I love you.” It feels so good to finally say it. “I love you,” she says again, just because she can.

Kara’s grinning and then lips are on hers, lips that are warm and sure and soft as fingers thread through her hair, as Kara pulls her closer.

“I love you too,” Kara mumbles, lips brushing hers, still so close. Lena fists a hand in Kara’s shirt so she can’t go too far. And then, movie completely forgotten, Lena presses closer, lets herself get lost in Kara and all the love that’s finally open between them.


	13. Balcony

Kara can hear the whispers from inside the building, can hear the same rumours that have been tossed around about her relationship with Lena since almost the beginning, since Lena turned up at CatCo to invite her to that first gala and the speculation had begun.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see a couple of her coworkers through the glass, making little effort to hide the fact that they’re watching her and Lena out on the balcony.

“What are they saying?”

Kara blushes, partly at Lena’s question and partly due to the fact that she just heard Amanda ask Claire “do you thinking they’re fu-“ Kara can’t even finish that thought.

“What are who saying?” Kara asks, hoping playing innocent will let her avoid answering the question.

Lena laughs. “I’m not dumb, I know we’re being watched and I know you can hear them.”

Kara sighs even as a smile slips over her face. ‘Dumb’ is not a word she’d ever use to describe Lena. “They’re wondering if we’re a couple,” she answers, a watered down version of what Amanda just said.

Lena glances to the window, Kara does too and sees everyone’s eyes scatter. Lena looks back at her, leans her arms on the table over the remnants of their lunch. “Do you want to have some fun?”

“Fun?” Kara asks, voice curious, hiding the sudden racing of her heart at the way Lena’s shirt pulls against the table. She hears someone inside ask if Kara is staring at Lena’s boobs and she quickly looks away.

Lena nods her head towards the window. “Why don’t we give them something to talk about? Let someone finally win the pool they have going on.”

Kara knows about the pool, she just didn’t realise Lena did.

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, because it sort of sounds like...but she’s not going to let her mind go there until she knows for sure.

“I mean we probably shouldn’t, considering what the headlines will no doubt be tomorrow morning, but if we kiss, they might finally get bored and leave us alone.”

“Kiss?” Kara squeaks.

“Plus, it’d be fun.”

“Fun?” Kara definitely squeaks again, her mind caught on ‘kiss’ and ‘fun’ and how well the two words go together.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun to see how they react, it’s amazing how invested some people seem to be in the love life of their boss and another coworker.”

Right, of course, yeah, that’s what she means. Kara glances quickly towards the window, it would be nice to stop the whispering behind their back, even if everyone will believe something that’s not true.

Plus, she’ll get to kiss Lena...

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised.

“Okay,” Kara smiles, seeing the other fun side of this too. This is Lena, her best friend, and she wants to pull a prank on their coworkers.

Lena leans further across the table, Kara unprepared for her to act so quickly. But Lena stops just short, lets Kara make the decision to close the rest of the gap. And she does, unable to stop herself from resisting Lena when she’s right there, offering a kiss Kara has dreamt about.

The kiss is barely there, just a brush of lips, until Kara hears Lena’s breath catch and she can’t help the way she presses in closer, her lips sliding over Lena’s with more pressure, pressure that Lena returns in equal measure. But even then it’s short, far too short before Lena pulls away.

Lena’s eyes dart to the side and all of a sudden Kara remembers why they’re doing this, that it’s not real. Kara’s own eyes glance to the side and she sees they’ve gained a little audience, none of them bothering to pretend they aren’t watching them, all looking wide-eyed and shocked. She sees several phones in hand and she knows it won’t be long before this story is online. Maybe they shouldn’t have kissed on the balcony of the biggest magazine in the city.

“I’m only just now beginning to see this was a bad idea,” Lena laughs, still leaning half over the table. Her cheeks have a gorgeous dusting of red across them now and Kara is mesmerised.

“The kiss?” Kara asks, her mouth moving before she can think through her words. She already knows that was a bad idea, Lena meant kissing in front of everyone, fuelling rumours that aren’t true.

“Kissing you could never be a bad idea.” Lena nods her head toward the window. “I meant kissing you with an audience. But, I wouldn’t mind kissing you again, if that’s something you’d be okay with?”

Lena’s eyes drop back to her lips and Kara is stunned. 

“You want to...?” Kara’s own eyes drop to Lena’s lips, so red and soft looking. Kara now knows they feel even softer than they look.

Lena’s leaning towards her again. “To kiss you? Very much.”

“Even with...?” Kara nods her head towards the audience they still have.

“I don’t care about them.”

Kara smiles, shifting forwards again herself. “Neither do I.”

Lena kisses her again and Kara forgets about them completely. Sure, soon they’ll be all over the gossip sites and Alex with be furious Kara didn’t tell her this recent development herself but right now, Kara doesn’t care, all she cares about is the fact that Lena’s kissing her.


	14. Jawline

Lena’s breath catches as she feels the brush of lips at her neck, too much pressure behind them for it to be a mere accident.

“Kara?” Lena questions, quiet, scared if she speaks too loudly, Kara will stop whatever it she seems to be doing. She has to ask anyway. “What are you doing?”

Instead of pulling away like Lena expects her too, Kara nuzzles closer, presses more firmly into Lena’s side on the couch.

“You smell nice,” Kara hums. “And your skin is so soft.”

Ok, that’s not the answer Lena was expecting, but she’s not about to complain as Kara’s lips brush her neck again, sending a shiver through her body.

Kara tilts her head back, her nose brushing Lena’s jaw as she does. She already regrets speaking, why didn’t she just keep her mouth shut and enjoy whatever this is. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Lena says, far too quickly, that’s the opposite of what she wants. She’s still not entirely sure what Kara is doing though. From this close, she can see the freckles scattered across Kara’s cheeks.

“Can I kiss you then?”

Lena nods, and then it’s her that’s closing that distance, as miniscule as it had been, to kiss Kara, this time feeling Kara’s soft lips against her own instead. Not that she’d ever complain about Kara kissing her neck, and if she wants to, she’ll happily let Kara do it again, but there’s just something _ more _ about feeling Kara’s lips move against hers, ever brush deliberate and electric.

Lena slides a hand along Kara’s jawline, skin so soft, _ how is it so soft _ , a jawline she’s spent too much time admiring but never imagining she’d get the chance to do this. Her hand settles around Kara’s neck, holds her close. Lena feels Kara’s own hand fist in her shirt, feels knuckles brush her stomach an she moans into Kara’s mouth, everything suddenly overwhelming but _ so damn good. _

Kara’s the one to break the kiss, but not going far, her forehead falling to rest against Lena’s. Lena can feel their breaths mingling between them.

“Why now?” Lena asks, because she has to know. Her heart is racing, her lips tingling, and she wants to know why, after all this time, Kara had just decided to kiss her.

Kara pulls away, eyes dark and so very blue and there are those freckles again. Lena has the sudden urge to kiss them. “Because I’m tired,” Kara says, like it’s simple when it’s the exact opposite.

“I’m tired of fighting this,” Kara continues. “I’m tired of holding myself back, I’m tired of not acknowledging this thing between us. And I’m tired of not being able to kiss you.” A hand cups her cheek, so soft against her own jaw now. “I haven’t read this wrong, have I? You want this too?”

Lena sighs, lets her lips brush Kara’s just for a moment. “I want this too.” Lena confirms. She turns, presses a kiss to the hand cupping her face. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Does that mean I can...?” Kara’s eyes drop to her lips, she sees the want there. She wonders if Kara has looked at her like this before, wonders if she missed it.

Lena smiles. “You can kiss me anytime you want.”


	15. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single idea I had for this prompt was something I'd already written before because literally everything I write is soft. And then this happened.

Lena’s not one to ever complain about getting cuddles from Kara, but she is a little confused about the way Kara is pressing into her side right now, the way her head settles on her chest, an arm thrown over her waist.

They usually wake up like this but they don’t usually fall asleep like this.

Kara hums, pressing even closer and then Lena can’t help but ask the question that’s on her mind, one that’s she’s mostly just using as a distraction to avoid thinking about the way Kara is nuzzling into her chest.

“What are you doing?”

“Your boobs are soft and comfy,” Kara says, like it’s the simplest question and answer in the world when it’s really not. Lena would assume Kara was drunk except she knows for a fact that she’s not, knows she’s just tired, which is how they ended up in bed, Kara fighting sleep on the couch until Lena had told her it was bed time.

She was surprised Kara even invited her over tonight, assumed she’d want to rest after the busy week Lena knows she’s had. But no, Lena got the call and was powerless to say no when her best friend said that she misses her and really wanted to spend some time with her.

“You really are a boobs girl,” Lena laughs, trying to calm her beating heart, which Kara must be able to hear too. Both because of her super hearing and her current position on Lena’s chest.

“I am not,” Kara says, but the way she presses further into Lena’s chest contradicts her words.

“You are, Alex told me. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at mine before.”

“You have nice boobs, that’s not my fault. You have the nicest boobs I’ve ever seen.” Kara hums again. “And they’re so soft.”

Lena’s not sure that one best friend is meant to think that about another but she’s also not sure if they  _ are _ just best friends. That’s a thought for later though, right now, Kara needs to sleep.

Lena looks down at the mess of blonde hair splayed across her chest, feels her heart warm at the sight. “If you say so.” She tucks her arm around Kara, holds her close. She’s going to enjoy this while she can. “Sleep, we can talk more about how much you like my boobs in the morning.” That’s not a sentence she ever thought she’d have to say.

“Promise?” Kara asks.

Lena laughs. “I promise.”

(They do talk the next morning, only because Kara is mortified about her actions and wants to apologise, which leads to a long overdue discussion and making out in bed.

And Kara finally gets an up close and personal look at Lena’s boobs.)


	16. Cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet.

“What are you looking for?” Lena asks as Kara digs around their closet, looking for something she’d tucked away long ago, almost forgotten about until the news they’d gotten earlier.

“This,” Kara replies as she pulls the pile of folded material from a hidden box, turning to find her wife watching her with interest.

“Is that...?” Lena asks, her hands falling to the red material in Kara’s hand, clearly recognising it instantly.

“My first cape,” Kara confirms. “Before Winn designed me a new one because I didn’t want to damage this one.”

“Clark’s blanket?” Lena asks, Kara having told her the story long ago. She’s told Lena everything. Everything about her home before this one, everything about her life on Earth once she arrived, everything up until the day they met and it changed everything.

“Yeah,” Kara nods, looking at the red fabric in her hands. “I kept it, I wanted to pass it down to my own kids, so they’d have something from my planet too. I’d almost lost hope of that happening, almost given up on having a family of my own, until the day you kissed me and told me you loved me.”

“Don’t cry,” Lena laughs lightly, her own eyes filling with tears as Kara’s do too. Lena’s warms hand settles on her cheek, wipes away one of the tears that manage to spill over.

“They’re happy tears,” Kara smiles.

“I know, darling, I know,” Lena sighs.

One of Kara’s own hands fall to Lena’s stomach. “And then today we got the best news ever. I want to give this to the little boy or girl that’s growing in your stomach.”

“It’s a girl,” Lena says.

“You think so?”

Lena nods. “I know so.”

Kara’s not sure if Lena’s right but it conjures up images in her brain, of a tiny baby girl, brown hair and green eyes, wrapped tight in the red blanket. Of a little girl, no more than two or three, tucked up in bed, red blanket across her small body. Of an older girl, maybe five or so, running through the house, blanket tied around her neck like a cape as she pretends to be Supergirl

Kara wants it all, she wants this life with her wife and their daughter.

“Okay,” Kara smiles, more tears spilling. “I want to give this blanket to our  _ daughter.” _


	17. Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a timeline I made up, Alex and Kara are in high school but Lena is there too and Kara already knows what kryptonite is. Based very loosely on the first episode of Smallville with Clark and Lana Lang.

“Ow, Kara, careful,” Alex says, wincing as her sister grabs her arm and forcibly drags her across the hallway, narrowly missing a few students before Kara pulls her into the nearest broom closet, shutting the door behind them.

“Sorry,” Kara says apologetically, looking worriedly at where Alex is rubbing her arm. She can already tell it’s going to bruise. “Are you okay?”

Alex sighs. “I’m fine, are you?” she asks. Kara wouldn’t drag her in here for no reason.

Kara looks at the door and Alex knows she’s worried about being overheard. “I think Lena Luthor has kryptonite.”

Alex’s eyes widen, that’s the last thing she expected Kara to say, but also the worst thing she can think of.

When she’d heard a Luthor was joining them this school year, Alex had been wary, knowing everything that had happened between Superman and Lex Luthor, but Lena seems nothing like her brother. She’s smart, and the few conversation she’s had with Lena she’d seemed nice. She doesn’t seem to have any friends but Alex thinks that’s more to do with the other students not wanting to be friends with Lena than the other way around.

But if Lena has kryptonite, that’s bad. She’d been there the first time Kara had found out her weakness on this planet, seen the pain rip through Kara. It had been the worst thing she’d ever seen, not only because of how it affected Kara, but because that was the first time either of them really realised that people on this planet wanted Kara dead.

And if Lena knows who she is, Kara’s in trouble.

“What makes you think that?” Alex asks, wishing she could do something to get rid of the scared look on her sister’s. They’ve only been sister’s a couple of years but Kara is family now.

“I feel really weak whenever I’m around her, from the first time I saw her, but I didn’t think about it being kryptonite until today.”

“Was there any pain?”

“No, maybe it’s a weaker form of it?”

Alex frowns, that doesn’t sound like last time.

“My legs nearly buckled when I saw her earlier then I dropped all my books when she got close.” Kara continues. “It gets worse when I get closer, I can barely speak to her it’s so bad.”

“Do you feel sick when she’s near?”

Kara nods. “Yes, but that’s not like last time either. I get this funny feeling in my stomach and sometimes I feel like throwing up.”

It’s the comment about Kara’s stomach that snags Alex’s attention, makes her think there might be something else going on.

“Do you think she’s made some different form of kryptonite?” Kara asks, clear fear in her eyes. “She’s so smart, I bet she could do it.”

“What do you think about Lena?” Alex asks. “Forget she’s a Luthor, forget about the kryptonite, just tell me what you think of her.”

Kara frowns, but after a moments thought, she answers the question anyway. “She’s smart, like  _ super  _ smart. She seems really nice too, except for the kryptonite thing. She helped Winn pick up all his books when he dropped them the other day. She has a really nice smile, I don’t get to see it often, but it’s really nice, it’s pretty.  _ She’s  _ really pretty actually, like the prettiest girl at school I’d say. She also has this really cute frown, whenever I get close to her and trip or can’t speak, there’s a crinkle between her eyes and it’s cute. Oh! And she has this freckle on her neck. Can freckles be cute? Because it is.”

By the time Kara has finished speaking, Alex has her answer. Lena doesn’t have kryptonite, Kara just has a crush. “I don’t think Lena has kryptonite,” Alex says.

“What?” Kara asks, eyes wide. “Then why do I feel like that around her, because there must be a reason, I’ve never felt like that around anyone before.”

Alex smiles, glad she’s the one that gets to tell Kara this. “You have a crush on her.”

Kara’s eyes only get wider. “A crush? I have a crush? On Lena? But she’s a girl? On earth, I thought only boys liked girls and girls liked boys? That’s all I ever see on TV or at school.”

Alex feels bad suddenly, she should’ve told Kara this, especially with the feelings she has for one Maggie Sawyer. “Girls can like girls, but not everyone thinks that’s ok, so some people that do, hide themselves so others won’t hurt them.”

Kara frowns. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“It’s not, and there’s nothing wrong with liking girls, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara smiles. “Do you really think I like Lena?”

“You just told me you like the freckle on her neck, I’m pretty sure you like her.”

Alex delights in the red that spreads across Kara’s cheeks.

“So, what do I do now? I can barely talk to her.”

“You try and become friends with her and see what happens. Invite her to study after school.”

Kara grins. “Is that why Maggie keeps coming over to study?”

Now it’s Alex’s turn to blush. “Shut up.”

Kara giggles. “It is! You like Maggie,” she sings, and Alex suddenly regrets everything. 

“You tell her that and I’ll make sure Lena finds out about your crush too.”

Kara clamps her mouth shut. “Deal.”

They get a few curious looks when they come out of the broom closet (which is now funny in Alex’s head considering the conversation they just had) but most people pay them no mind, used to Kara acting a bit odd sometimes and Alex being there for her.

Alex watches as Kara walks up to Lena, where she’s getting books out of her locker. She’s surprised her sister is just going for it, more courageous than her.

Alex stifles a laugh when she sees Kara trip.

But then she talks to Lena, and Alex isn’t sure what’s being said but it looks positive when Lena smiles and nods, leaving Kara beaming and doing a thumbs up when Lena’s not looking.

Alex smiles back, proud, but vowing that if Lena ever does anything to hurt Kara, she’ll make her pay.


	18. Fluff

Lena watches in horror, powerless, as Bailey jumps at the poor, unsuspecting (and rather attractive) woman. It’s a testament to how strong the woman must be that she manages to stay on her feet, Lena has been knocked down plenty of times, to the point where she’ll only take Bailey out when Sam practically begs her to.

Lena jogs the small distance across the park to the woman, regretting letting Bailey off his lead even though Sam swore he’d be fine.

This is the opposite of fine. 

The woman doesn’t seem unperturbed by the attention though, grinning as she pants Bailey’s head, which comes up to her chest height as he balances his legs on her. Maybe this isn’t as bad as Lena had feared.

“I’m so sorry,” Lena says anyway as she reaches the woman, who’s still rubbing Bailey’s head. “Are you okay?”

“It’s okay,” the woman replies, attention still on Bailey as she practically coos at him. “What’s your name?”

“Ah, Bailey,” Lena says after a moment’s hesitation, assuming she’s talking to the dog and not her.

The woman looks up, eyes widening slightly before she smiles at Lena. “The dog, or you?”

Lena smiles, the other woman’s smile infectious. “The dog. My name’s Lena.”

“Kara,” the woman, Kara, answers. “It’s nice to meet you, Bailey,” Kara says, scratching Bailey under the chin. Lena is suddenly jealous of all the attention the dog is getting. She looks up at Lena. “And it’s very nice to meet you too, Lena.”

“Bailey, down,” Lena tries, but the dog seems content to ignore Lena and focus on the attention he’s still receiving from Kara. “I’m sorry, he’s not very good at listening to me, I hope he didn’t hurt you.”

“It’s fine,” Kara smiles. “He’s a giant fluff ball.” Kara turns her attention back to Bailey. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Bailey’s tongue lolls out of his mouth and Lena must admit it’s pretty cute. Not as cute as the woman he’s currently attacking, but still.

“Uhh, here,” Lena says after a moment watching them, unsure what to do. She clips the lead back onto Bailey’s collar and tells him to get down one last time. She thinks he only listens because Kara tells him to get down too.

“Sorry,” Lena says again, not used to this, not used to having casual conversations without a goal in mind, and not used to apologising for her best friend’s dog being a nuisance because she doesn’t take him out enough for it to be a problem.

Kara waves her off, gives her another smile, this one doing funny things to her chest. The woman really is beautiful. “Don’t worry about it at all, this is like the opposite of a problem. You’ve just made my day infinitely better.”

“He has that effect on people,” Lena says, scratching the dogs head beside her. Maybe taking him out for a walk isn’t so bad if he leads her to people like Kara.

“Look, I have to go, but,” Kara pauses, adjusts her glasses, something Lena might think is a nervous habit. “If I don’t ask for your number, I’m going to spend the rest of the day regretting it and kicking myself because you’re unfairly pretty, so here.” Kara pulls something out of her pocket and holds it out to Lena. “Here’s my card, call me sometime? Only if you want to of course. But I could join you the next time you take Bailey for a walk? Or we could have dinner, whatever you want. Or you could just ignore me because I’m some random woman in a park.”

Kara’s cheeks are red by the end of her little speech and it’s adorable.

“Bailey seems to like you, so that’s a good sign.” Last time she’d taken Bailey for a walk, a guy had approached her and promptly left again when Bailey snarled at him. According to Sam, he’s protective like that, which is pretty cute. “I’d like that.”

Lena’s sure she’s blushing now too, especially when Kara beams at her.

Lena gives Bailey extra treats when they get home.

Sam’s suspicious when Lena offers to walk Bailey less than a week later, but she’d called Kara and invited her to walk Bailey with her and she needs the dog to do that. She’d almost invited Kara out to dinner instead, but that has more romantic implications than a walk in the park and Lena had chickened out.

At least she gets to see Kara again.

Kara only figures out that Bailey isn’t hers a month later, after a few more park dates and even more dinner dates. Lena invites Kara up to her apartment, and it’s only the next morning, as they’re lying in bed, Kara’s warm body pressed pleasantly into hers, that Kara asks.

“Where’s Bailey?”

Lena stills, she’d forgotten that Kara didn’t know that Bailey isn’t hers. “Umm...about that.”

Kara tilts her head so she see Lena properly. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Lena quickly reassures. “He’s just, he’s not  _ exactly _ mine. I was walking him for a friend the day he attacked you.”

Kara laughs. “I don’t think ‘attacked’ is the right word. Why not just tell me he wasn’t yours? Did you keep borrowing him to walk with me?”

Lena can’t look into Kara’s wide, blue eyes as she speaks. “I was worried if you knew he wasn’t mine, you wouldn’t like me as much anymore.”

“Oh my God, you’re an idiot,” Kara laughs. She softens before she presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “I do like Bailey, he’s pretty great, but I definitely like you more.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Kara says, warm skin sliding against warm skin as Kara presses closer.

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Lena says as she wraps her arms around Kara.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it a lie...” Kara says. “But can we still see him from time to time?”

“Of course, Sam has been dying to meet you anyway, ever since I admitted I wanted too walk Bailey because of a pretty girl.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Kara grins.

Lena rolls her eyes, even as she grins herself. She doesn’t answer, instead she just kisses Kara.

They go through a few other milestones first, meeting the friends and family, their first  _ ‘I love you’s _ ’, their first apartment together and then a proposal and a marriage. And then they get a dog together, one not as big as Bailey, because Lena does not need to be toppled by an excited dog each day. But Krypto is just as fluffy and adorable and  _ theirs. _


	19. Button-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know how grateful I am that you're reading and commenting on these little fics. I'm making my way through replying to the comments but there's so many that I haven't gotten to them all yet, I've been too busy writing. But I want you to know I appreciate all the support for these drabbles and all your kind words. Thank you.

Kara’s comfortable and warm when she wakes up, the sun coming bright through the window, nestled in Lena’s sheets, the material soft against her bare skin. And that’s another thing, she’s naked, not something she’s used to in her best friends bed.

Although, she supposes she can’t really call them best friends anymore.

Kara sighs as she stretches, frowning when she doesn’t come into contact with another naked body in the bed beside her. Kara opens her eyes and is disappointed to find the bed empty beside her.

“Lena?” she calls, sitting up in bed, sheet tight around her body. There’s no answer, the apartment big. Kara worries for a second before she listens and hears movement in the kitchen.

Kara drops the sheet, looks at her discarded dress but doesn’t want to put that back on. She considers just picking up the sheet again as she glances around the room for something else to where when she spots a discarded shirt of Lena’s that’s perfect.

She shrugs on the top, buttoning up the front, the hem reaching her thighs with just enough coverage that she doesn’t need to find pants too.

She follows the long hallway to Lena’s kitchen, the fresh scent of coffee and what smells like pancakes drifting through the apartment.

Kara smiles, Lena’s made her breakfast.

She pauses for a moment when she enters the room and sees Lena, just watches her as she moves around the kitchen, unaware Kara’s there. She looks beautiful, in shorts and a sweater, her hair pulled into a messy bun. It’s the perfect thing to see first thing in the morning.

“Good morning,” Kara smiles, catching Lena’s attention.

Lena turns, smiling, before her eyes widen as she takes in Kara’s current outfit. Kara can see the way her eyes darken as they drop, before they run up Kara’s legs, up her body, before they reach her eyes again.

Kara heats under her gaze.

Lena grins. “Good morning,” she says, voice low. She flips the pancake out that’s currently in the frying pan and then abandons her cooking to meet Kara in the middle of the tiled floor.

“This is a good look on you,” Lena says, tugging at the hem on Kara’s shirt once she’s within reach.

Kara smiles. “I hope you don’t that I borrowed it.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Lena’s hands moves up to slip around Kara’s waist, pulling her close. Kara easily moves into the embrace as arms slip around her back, Kara winding her own arms around Lena’s neck.

“Hi,” Kara says, quieter, as she tilts her head down, meeting Lena in an easy kiss.

“Hi,” Lena mumbles, her lips brushing Kara’s. It’s electric.

“Are you making me breakfast?” Kara asks when Lena pulls away, glancing over Lena’s shoulder to eye the stack of pancakes on the counter. After last night, she’s starving.

“I am, I figured you might be hungry,” Lena winks.

“I definitely am. But I must admit, I was a little disappointed to wake and not find you next to me, I was looking forward to waking up next to you.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“It is, but I suppose I can forgive you because you made me breakfast, if you agree to come back to bed with me afterwards, that is.”

One of the hands slips back around Kara’s waist, toys with a button on Kara’s shirt. “I think that could be arranged.”

Kara takes the hand. “But breakfast first.”

“Fine,” Lena laughs. “Breakfast first. And,” she continues, face falling into something more serious. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? I’d like to take you out on a proper date.”

Last night had been unplanned, a normal night between two best friends that had turned into more, but both knew it wasn’t a one time thing.

“I’d like that. A lot.”

“And maybe after that.” Lena bites her lip and it’s very distracting. “We could come back here and...” She trails off, a suggestive look in her eyes.

“Miss Luthor, a girl staying over two nights in a row, what will the neighbours think?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Don’t make me regret my invitation,” she jokes.

“Na-uh, no take backs.” Kara grins. “We’re going on a date tonight.”

Lena laughs, eyes bright and looking gorgeous. “You’re lucky I want this too much to take it back.”

Kara tilts forward. “Yes I am.” She presses her lips back to Lena’s, this kiss much longer than the last.

Their breakfast is temporarily forgotten as they once again get lost in each other.


	20. Strength

Lena had watched, helpless, just as helpless as Kara, as three civilians had been killed, the youngest only twelve.

They’d been killed and Kara blames herself.

It wasn’t Kara’s fault, wasn’t anywhere near her fault, but that doesn’t mean the hero didn’t take on that burden, take on those deaths as if there was something she could do.

Lena had watched, helpless again, as Kara had shrugged off her sister’s comforting hand, had avoided eye contact altogether with Lena, as she’d disappeared deeper into the DEO.

Lena gives her time, time when she waits awkwardly around the DEO, having no real purpose for being here but also not wanting to leave Kara.

“She’s in the training room.”

Alex’s whispered words, her pointed look, are enough to make Lena go searching.

There’s a rhythmic, dull, thud coming from the training room as she approaches. A glance through the window tells Lena exactly what the source of the noise is, a light haze of dust across the room.

She opens the door, hovers, unsure, near the edge of the room. Kara is clearly upset, the noise louder from inside as she watches Kara’s fist connect with the big concrete block in the middle of the room, watches as concrete crumbles under Kara’s hand before she pulls back and punches again.

Even from here, Lena can tell she’s crying.

One more punch and Kara stops, her fist landing on the block with no force, her head falling to rest on the concrete too.

“Are you here to tell me it’s not my fault?” Kara asks, voice clear across the room.

Kara hasn’t told her to leave so she takes a few steps closer.

“No.” Kara head rises and her eyebrows rise just enough for Lena to know the response surprises her. “It’s not your fault, and I’d tell you that if I knew you’d believe me, but I know you blame yourself. I’m here-“

“-to ask if I’m okay?” Kara finishes for her.

“No.” Lena smiles sadly. “Because I know you’re not.”

“I’m fi-“

Lena’s the one to interrupt this time. “Don’t say you’re fine because you’re clearly not,” Lena says, gesturing to Kara’s current state and the rubble littering the floor.

Lena hates the way Kara’s shoulders drop, the way her head falls. Lena takes a few more steps, closing the distance between them.

When Kara looks back up, fresh tears are in her eyes.

Lena’s heart breaks at the sight.

“I’m here to let you know that I’m here for you, for whatever you want or need.”

“Can I...” Kara trails off, visibly swallows.

“Anything,” Lena promises. “Whatever you want, even if you just want me to leave.”

Kara’s hand shoots out, grips her forearm. “Please don’t go.”

Lena places a hand over Kara’s. “Okay,” she placates. “I won’t.”

“Can I...” Kara starts again, looking so unsure that Lena just wants to sweep her into her arms and hold her close. “Can I have a hug?”

Lena doesn’t answer, not with words anyway, instead, she just opens her arms and Kara immediately steps into them.

Lena holds her as tight as she can, as Kara presses her face into her neck and she feels fresh tears soak through her shirt. She feels so small in Lena’s arms.

“I’ve got you,” Lena soothes. “You’re okay.” There’ll be time to tell Kara later that it wasn’t her fault, to convince her there was nothing she could do, to get her to see the truth.

Right now though, she just holds Kara and lets her cry. Kara has to be so strong all the time, sometimes she just needs someone to take some of that burden and be strong for her.

The tears slow and Kara eventually relinquishes her hold on Lena.

“Thank you,” Kara says as her eyes dart away. She lifts her hands to wipe her eyes but Lena catches them, bringing Kara’s attention back to her. There’s still concrete dust coating Kara’s hands and Lena’s sure that it probably would do nothing if the Kryptonian got it in her eyes but Lena’s not taking any chances.

She drops Kara’s hands, and lifts her own ones to Kara’s face instead. Her thumbs smooth over Kara’s cheeks, catching tears and wiping them clean away, leaving only a slight blush on Kara’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” Kara says again.

“Anything, remember?”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Kara asks, voice small and uncertain, like Lena would say no.

“Of course.”


	21. Blue

Lena loves days like this, days when there’s no work, days she gets to spend time with the people she loves, when there’s nothing to do but relax and have a good time with her family.

Before Lena arrived in National City, she could’ve never believed that she’d even  _ have _ a family, let alone days like this.

It’s a Saturday and they’re all at the park. It’s a beautiful day, the sky blue above them, the sun shining brightly and only a few clouds scattered across the sky.

She’s  _ happy. _

She smiles as she watches Winn, Kara and James toss a frisbee between the three of them, Winn looking a bit worse for wear, clearly tired from all the running around.

She looks not far from where she’s seated, to wear Nia and Brainy are sitting on their own picnic blanket, talking about...whatever it is they talk about together.

Not far in front of her, Alex and Maggie are sitting a few feet apart as they coax Tyler to walk back and forth between them, the young boy not fazed when he stumbles and has to pick himself up again.

And then there’s Gertrude, running loose between them all, clearly enjoying the day outside as well. This is Lena’s family and she loves them all.

She smiles when she sees Kara heading her way, her heart still fluttering as Kara sends her a beaming smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Kara asks as she takes a seat beside her, gesturing to where Winn and James are still throwing the frisbee between them, but with less enthusiasm than before.

“I’m sure,” Lena laughs.

She’s fine right here.

“Oohh look,” Kara says, pointing above them. “That cloud looks like a turtle. Look, there’s its shell and there’s its head. And those things there? That’s its legs.”

Lena tilts herself backwards, looks up to were Kara’s pointing. She tries squinting but she still can’t see what Kara is talking about. “If you say so.” 

Kara lies down completely on the picnic blanket and Lena follows suit. She tucks her arm under Kara’s neck as Kara slots herself against her side. Lena catches sight of the ring on her own ring, the sun catching it, and she smiles, her heart fluttering with the thought that in just a few short months, she’s going to finally be able to call Kara her ‘ _ wife’. _

“What about that one,” Kara asks, pointing to a cloud in the distance. “Do you think that one looks like a dog?”

It definitely does not. “Are you just using that as a segue to start a conversation about us getting a dog?”

Kara pauses too long. “No.”

Lena laughs, presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Darling, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know, I know. We’re waiting until our house is sorted and we’re married before we can get a dog.” Kara shrugs. “It was worth a shot.” She reaches over and takes Lena’s hand. “Do you know what I’m most excited about right now?”

“What?” Lena asks. Kara’s probably going to say lunch.

“Marrying you.”

Lena turns her head, meets warm blue eyes as Kara turns towards her too. “I love you.”

Kara grins. “I love you too.” 

Lips brush hers as Lena melts into the feeling, melts into her fiancée’s mouth against hers.

“Gross,” Lena hears and she pulls away to see Alex smiling at them as she takes a seat on the other side of their picnic mat, a toddler in her lap and Maggie by her side.

Kara presses another quick kiss to her lips that leaves both of them grinning.

Lena looks over when she feels movement on her legs and looks down to see Tyler has moved from his position on his mother’s lap and has decided to crawl over her legs instead.

Lena laughs as Kara scoops the little boy up, watches as he giggles when Kara tickles him. Alex and Maggie start setting out the food and James, Winn, Brainy and Nia all join them and Lena feels warmth spread through her chest as she watches her family, people who have chosen to love her and who she loves in return.

Kara smiles at her, threads their fingers back together as they start eating. 

“I think that cloud looks like a dinosaur,” Lena says, when they’ve finished eating and Lena and Kara have found themselves once again lying under the (mostly) clear blue sky.

Kara looks excited as she looks in the direction Lena has pointed and Lena can’t help but laugh. She really is in love.


	22. Donuts

Lena’s not having a good day. Frankly, she’s not having a good  _ week.  _ Work has been hectic with a new product they’re launching, the board still pushing against it even as they’re finalising all the details.

She had to skip game night last night, the one thing she’d been looking forward because of an emergency in the lab.

The press are hounding her for details and Lena’s barely gotten a moment to herself.

Even worse, she’s hardly seen Kara all week either, both woman have been busy meaning their schedules barely line up besides a quick text or phone call and the very brief visits Kara has managed in between her jobs.

So she’s having a bad day and week and she’s not in a very good mood. Lena would usually avoid temptation, usually opt for the healthy option for lunch. And there’s even a salad on her desk that Jess bought her, but it looks unsatisfying and as much as she usually doesn’t eat junk food at work (besides when Kara brings something by that is) she calls for Jess to bring her something sweeter instead.

She thinks she deserves it.

It’s totally worth it. She’ll probably have to hit the gym once this week has calmed down, but right now she couldn’t care less as she bites into perhaps the best donut she’s ever tasted.

She actually moans at the taste.

She never used to love donuts this much, she’s pretty sure Kara is to blame.

Lena smiles, thinking about how much her girlfriend would’ve enjoyed a donut or three, too. Maybe she should send Kara some, flowers accompanying them. She hates not being able to see Kara as much but it’ll at least let her know that Lena is thinking about her.

Lena’s just tossed the packaging into the trash, ready to get stuck back into the reports she has lined up to check on her tablet, when there’s a knock at the door.

She expects Jess to appear after the knock, a good chance to arrange a delivery to Kara, but it’s Kara’s head that sticks through the door instead.

“I know you’re busy but Jess said I could come in?”

It’s said like a question, like Lena would ever turn Kara away.

“Kara,” Lena smiles as Kara enters. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I stop by to say hi to my girlfriend?”

“You definitely can,” Lena says as she makes her way across the room to Kara, her bad day suddenly better.

Kara immediately envelops her in a hug when she gets close enough, her face burying into Lena’s neck.

“Hi,” Lena laughs, her own arms winding around Kara’s back. It’s only been a few days but she’s missed this.

“Hi,” Kara says, pulling away, adjusting her glasses on her face. “I missed you.”

Lena sighs, she catches Kara’s hand as it falls. “I missed you too.”

“I know we made a no kissing rule at work but can I...?” Kara asks, trailing off as her eyes flicker down. They may have made that rule, but they rarely stick to it.

Lena closes the distance, lets her lips melt into Kara’s like they have so many times before. It feels just as good as the first time.

Kara pulls back far too soon, a crinkle appearing in the middle of her eyes.

“What?” Lena asks.

“Have you been eating donuts?”

“What?” Lena asks again, this time the word caught on a laugh.

“You,” Kara kisses her again briefly before she pulls away. “You taste like donuts.”

“Oh my God,” Lena laughs. “Seriously?”

“I can taste the sugar.” Kara’s eyes dart towards Lena’s desk. “Do you have any left?”

“I ate them all.” Lena laughs again. “I can’t believe you could tell I’ve been eating donuts from kissing me.”

Kara pouts, Lena’s not sure if it’s the teasing or lack of donuts that causes it. It’s cute.

“I can get you some if you want?”

“Don’t you have work?”

“By me, I mean Jess.” Lena says. “Plus, I think I deserve a break to be able to spend some time with my girlfriend. If you’re free, that is?’

Kara glances towards the door. “You know, as much as I like donuts, I like kissing you more.”

“Is that because right now I taste like donuts?”

“Maybe,” Kara laughs.

Kara tilts forward for another kiss but Lena stops her. “How about I get Jess to order those donuts before we get distracted?”

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best girlfriend ever?”

Lena grins. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

Kara kisses her again, her smile pressed to Lena’s, donuts forgotten for the moment as they enjoy each other instead.


	23. Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a continuation of chapter 13 (Balcony) because I couldn't help myself and I wanted to write Alex's reaction.

“What’s this?”

Kara winces as Alex slams down a magazine,  _ an actual magazine _ , she’s surprised the news has made it to print already, the front cover showing one of the many kisses she shared with Lena earlier.

She looks up, sees the stern look on Alex’s face, feeling guilty all of a sudden. She knows she should’ve called her sister, told her what had happened earlier, but she’d also been very distracted, kissing Lena.

Lena’s very  _ very  _ good at kissing and when one has the opportunity to kiss Lena Luthor, to kiss the woman they’re hopelessly in love with, one doesn’t turn down said opportunity.

Kara catches Alex’s raised eyebrow and realises she hasn’t answered her question yet, distracted with thoughts of kissing Lena, of Lena’s lips, of how soft and red-

Oops there she goes again, she has to focus.

Well, she may as well start at the beginning.

“Lena and I were having lunch at CatCo and we could see people watching us, I could hear them speculating about our relationship and you already know about the pool they have going on about whether we’re dating or not, so Lena suggested we have some fun and kiss to mess with them.”

“Oh sweetie,” Alex says, realisation dawning on her face. “That kiss as fake? I’m sorry. I know how much you like her.” Her face darkens. “And Lena must too, I can’t believe she’d do something like that knowing you like her. I think I better have words with her.”

“Woah,” Kara says, alarmed at the sudden change in conversation, grabbing Alex’s arm because it looks like she’s going to go see Lena,  _ now _ . “No one is going to hurt Lena. She didn’t know I liked her until we kissed, okay? And she only kissed me because she likes me too.”

Alex frowns. “Wait, I’m confused, was the kiss fake or not?”

Kara looks down at the magazine, the photo caught of them, Kara’s hand resting on Lena’s cheek as Lena leans into her, their lips pressed together.

Kara wants it framed.

Their first kiss may have been fake, but the one caught on camera wasn’t.

“It started fake, but then it wasn’t anymore. Lena told me she wanted to kiss me again so then we did.” Kara points at the picture. “That one wasn’t fake.”

“So you mean...?”

Kara bites her lip to try and contain her grin. It doesn’t work. “She likes me too, she’s taking me to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Kara,” Alex grins, pulling her sister into a tight hug. “That’s amazing.”

“I can’t believe she likes me too,” Kara says, that awe back in her chest, the same awe that swirled throughout her when Lena had pulled away from one of their kisses and asked her to dinner. “You have to help me pick out an outfit.”

Alex laughs as she lets Kara go. “Okay.”

“Do you think that even though Lena asked me out, I can bring her flowers?”

“I’m sure she’d love that.”

Now that Alex knows, she just feels light, no worry clouding her mind. “She’s such a good kisser.”

Alex laughs. “This is the one time I’m going to allow you to talk about that with me, after today, I don’t want to hear about how good she is at kissing and I  _ especially _ don’t need to hear how good she is in bed.”

Kara goes scarlet at the thought.  _ Rao, that’s going to be something. _

“Deal.” Kara says. “But she really is a good kisser, like the  _ best _ kisser.” If Kara could travel in time, she’d go back to earlier in their friendship to ask Lena out, simply so at this point in her life, she’d have gotten to kiss Lena more. She can’t wait to kiss her again.

Alex smiles. “I’m happy for you.”

Kara’s heart flutters. She really is happy too. Lena’s always made her happy. From the moment they met, there was just something there, something beneath the surface and it had taken months of spending time together, getting to know each other, going from acquaintances to friends to  _ best  _ friends to realise what that was, to figure out her feelings for Lena and to realise just how much this one woman means to her, how much she’s changed her life for the better.

They went from tentative friends to best friends, and now to what Kara hopes will soon be girlfriends.

(She doesn’t know it yet, but one day she’ll get to call Lena her wife.)


	24. CatCo

The elevator sounds as it reaches the CatCo floor and Lena steps out, eyes roaming around the darkened office. Kara isn’t at her apartment, or at Lena’s, she’s not at the DEO and she’s not with Alex, which leaves CatCo as the last place for Lena to check before she starts to panic.

Last she’d heard from Kara, she was working on an article, but her later messages had gone unanswered, worry worming it’s way into her chest as she imagines all the worst case scenarios as to why Kara’s not answering her phone. Even when Kara’s at her busiest, she always replies to Lena, even if it’s just a one word text or a heart, Lena does the same when she’s busy too, to make sure the other doesn’t worry.

Which brings us back to why Kara hasn’t answered this time and where exactly she is.

The office is quiet, no lights on, no quiet clicks of a keyboard that Lena was hoping to hear, finding her girlfriend here late finishing an article. She heads in the direction of Kara’s desk, already slipping her phone out of her pocket to tell Alex something is wrong.

Her finger is hovering over the dial button when she pauses as Kara’s desk comes into sight and all of her worries vanish as she sees Kara, head pillowed on her hands, fast asleep.

Affection flutters in her chest and Lena now understands the soft look Kara always gives her when their current roles are reversed, when it’s Kara finding Lena asleep at her desk.

Lena walks around the desk, leans over and gently brushes some hair off Kara’s forehead. “Kara, darling, wake up,” she whispers.

Kara starts, jolting backwards, Lena herself getting a fright as Kara sits back straight in her chair, hastily shoving her glasses back onto her face where they’d fallen askew.

“You’ll have the article on your desk by the morning, Snapper.”

Lena presses her lips together, tries to contain her smile. “Is that how Snapper wakes you up when you fall asleep at your desk?”

Kara’s eyes flash to hers and Lena watches as her whole body relaxes in her chair.

“Lena?” Kara frowns. “What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering my messages and I grew worried when you weren’t at home.”

“Sorry, I...” Kara looks around, noticing that they’re alone and the rest of the office is dark. “I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“Did you finish your article?”

Kara taps her laptop, bringing it back to life. The slump of her shoulders answers the question for Lena.

“When’s it due? Tomorrow?”

Kara nods.

“Ok, why don’t you keep working on it and I’ll go and buy us some food, that should keep you awake and then I’ll stay here until you finish it then we can go home together?”

“You don’t have to-“

Lena cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. “I know, but I want to. Anything to help you finish your article and not fall asleep again. Then when we get home, I can run you a nice hot bath so you can really relax for the rest of the evening, how does that sound?”

Kara smiles, her first proper one of the evening. “That sounds perfect.” She catches Lena’s hand, tugs her closer. “ _ You’re _ perfect.” Kara tilts up and Lena gets the hint, leans down to meet her halfway. “I’m sorry I worried you,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips.

“It’s okay, you’re okay and that’s the most important thing.” Lena kisses her again. “Any particular preference for dinner?”

Kara grins. She takes their still joined hands and lifts them to press a kiss to the back of Lena’s. “Surprise me.”


	25. Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically set in the same universe as the 'yellow" prompt but it's not necessary to read that one.

Lena winces as the needle pierces her finger for the third time in as many minutes, sucks her finger into her mouth to help alleviate the pain.

“I can do it,” Kara says, hands already outstretched for the fabric in Lena’s hands. “The needle won’t pierce my skin.”

“Nope,” Lena says, pulling the material towards her, still weary of the needle. “Eliza showed me how to sew and I’m going to finish this, okay?”

Kara smiles, holds up her hands in fake surrender. “Okay. You know you could’ve just bought one from the store, right?”

Lena shakes her head as she runs the needle and thread through red fabric, smiles at her almost finished product. It’s taken many late nights and a few lessons with Eliza but she thinks the outfit she’s making looks pretty good. “I know, but I wanted to make it myself.”

Kara leans down and presses a kiss to her wife’s head. “I love you, and I love this.” Kara’s hands ghost over the blue and red fabric. “And I know Lizzie will too.”

“I’m not sure Alex will though. Have you told her? I’ve been too scared to.”

Kara laughs. “So have I. She’ll get over it though when she sees how adorable Lizzie looks and the press at the party are going to eat this up. Lena Luthor’s daughter, dressed as Supergirl, they’re going to love it.”

Lena laughs too, genuinely excited for the party L-Corp is sponsoring tomorrow, a Halloween party at the Children’s Hospital. Lena’s paid for outfits for all the kids too. It’s not as big as the Christmas party she throws them but she knows the kids have fun which is why she does it every year. And this year they’re going to take their four year old with them, sure the little girl will enjoy dressing up and eating as much candy as possible.

She certainly got her mom’s sweet tooth.

Lizzie’s going to look just like her mom too, as long as Lena can finish the costume in time. 

“I hope so.” It’s no secret Supergirl and Lena Luthor are friends, Supergirl is even scheduled to drop by the party tomorrow night to see the kids. Lena’s going to make sure she gets a photo with both of her girls in costume, her wife and daughter, her favourite two people in the world.

“Should I make you some coffee?” Kara asks. “It looks like you may be here a while.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiles at her wife, Kara giving her shoulder a squeeze before she disappears off into the kitchen to make her a drink, it could be a long night.

But it’ll all be worth it tomorrow, the costume special because Lena has made it herself, both so their daughter can be just like her mom, and because she knows how much it would mean to Kara to see Lizzie in her suit, her emblem on her chest. Lena’s already found as much Supergirl-themed clothing as she can find, knows Kara loves seeing the crest both on her wife and her daughter, much to the amusement of the press.

Lena smiles as Kara returns, with coffee this time, before she takes a seat on a nearby couch, curls up with her laptop on her knee to finish an article and keep her wife company while she works.


	26. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a no powers au, and one where Lena doesn’t own L-Corp so not famous in NC.

Kara’s fingers tap the book that’s sitting on the table in front of her, her other hand wrapped warm around her coffee cup, nerves playing in her chest. 

She regrets agreeing to this, but it’s too late now.

She watches the door, each ring of the bell drawing Kara’s attention, wondering which person is going to be ‘Mike’, the guy James has set her up on a blind date with. She feels a bit weird about the fact that the guy she sort of dated is now the one setting her up, which is mostly why she agreed to this in the first place, she just hopes she hasn’t made a mistake.

The bell rings, Kara catching sight of a woman who walks through to the door and her breath literally catches in her chest, her knees going weak even though she’s sitting down. She suddenly wishes her blind date was with this woman, who’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

Kara’s so distracted, watching the woman walk up to the counter, she doesn’t see the person who walks in behind her, the guy that heads straight for her table, stopping at the edge.

“Kara, right?”

Kara startles, reluctantly dragging her eyes away from the woman to find a man standing in front of her. Kara’s first thought is that she wishes he’d go away. But then she feels bad, because she hasn’t even given this guy a chance even though her second thought is that he clearly comes from money, the way he holds himself gives off an “I’m better than you” vibe.

She doesn’t think she’s going to like him very much.

And she can’t pretend to not be Kara, because the book that’s sitting under her hand must have been what drew him to her in the first place, her idea so he’d recognise her. Kara had said no photos, she didn’t want to know what Mike looked like and she didn’t want Mike to know what she looked like either. Save the assumptions until they actually met.

“Mike?” Kara asks, putting on her best smile as she gestures to the seat opposite her. She’s glad she’s already ordered because he looks the kind of guy who would order for you.

But she pushes any assumptions she’s having about him from her mind, it’s not fair to him or James that she’s not giving him a chance. Her eyes glance over to the beautiful woman who’s making her way across the cafe, looking for a table. She quickly looks away, it’s not fair she’s thinking about her either.

Mike flags down a waitress even though you’re meant to order at the counter and he slips her a twenty to take his order. Yep, there’s the money and entitlement Kara assumed he had.

He starts talking about himself and Kara finds her mind slipping, to anything but this moment. How did James think she’d like him? From what she’s hearing as Mike talks, the little she’s listening to anyway, they have nothing in common. He clearly loves talking about himself, he hasn’t even asked her a single thing yet.

Kara glances up, to a table a couple in front of hers, and is surprised to find green eyes looking back at her.

“First date?” the woman mouths, and Kara’s heart is suddenly racing with the attention.

Kara nods, pretending it’s in response to whatever it is that Mike has just said, something uninteresting and self involved.

The woman smiles, and then Kara has to supress a laugh when the woman lifts her hand, mimes someone talking a lot.

Kara glances back at Mike, who seems fuelled by Kara’s smile as he keeps going with more enthusiasm, not even noticing the smile isn’t for him.

Kara looks back over to the woman, rolling her eyes when Mike isn’t looking. 

“Need help?” the woman mouths and Kara’s surprised yet again. She thinks about it for a moment, thinks about her options and what this woman may be planning to do. She nods again, because this date really isn’t going to lead anywhere, she can explain that to James later, and the less time she has to spend here sitting with Mike, the better, she has barely said more than two words since he sat down.

Kara’s eyes keep flickering between Mike and the woman, looks as she scribbles something down on a napkin then holds it up for Kara to see.

_ I’m Lena. _

Kara rolls the name around in her mind. She likes it.

Lena stands, just as Mike directs the conversation over to her. It takes her a moment to realise he’s said something she should’ve been listening to, too distracted by the woman that’s walking towards her.

She really is incredibly gorgeous. Like it’s unfair how pretty she is, standing out against everyone else in the cafe on this Saturday morning.

“Tell me about yourself,” Mike says. “I’m sure a pretty girl like you has lots to say.”

What does that even mean? Luckily, she’s saved from answering when Lena appears at the table beside them. Kara has no idea what Lena is going to say but she’ll go along with just about anything at this point.

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

Kara freezes, momentarily unsure at how to respond. Mike just looks annoyed by the interruption. 

“Wait, I know,” Lena says after a moment, and she really does look like she’s remembered something. “Did we go to the same high school?”

Kara clicks her fingers, points at Lena. “Lena, right?”

Lena nods, smile widening. It’s  _ stunning. _ “And you’re...” she trails off, looks like she’s trying hard to remember her name.

“Kara,” Kara supplies.

“Yes, Kara, of course, how could I forget that!”

Lena’s really selling it, if Kara didn’t know any better, she’d say they really were old friends from school.

“Let me buy you another coffee,” Lena says, nodding to Kara’s almost empty cup. “We should catch up.”

Kara turns to Mike. “You don’t mind if we postpone this, do you? I haven’t seen Lena in years and I’d love to catch up with her.”

Mike looks like he very much does mind but Kara reasons that he only agrees because he thinks he’ll get another date with her, one she’s definitely not going to say yes to.

Mike leaves, Kara sighing is relief as she watches him go, before she turns to Lena. “Thank you so much, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“Even I was sick of hearing about how good a business man he is even though his business is funded by his parents.”

“Is that was he was talking about? I wasn’t listening.”

Lena laughs. “I don’t blame you.”

“I’m never letting my friend set me up on a date again.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Kara definitely agrees. “Look, I know you only said you’d buy me a coffee as part of the story, but let me buy you one, to say thank you for saving me.” Nerves suddenly flood Kara’s chest. “If you want to that is, no pressure or anything, you probably have to g-“

“I’d like that,” Lena smiles. Kara is definitely a goner, Lena’s dimples making an appearance.

The worst coffee date has suddenly turned into the best coffee date ever.

And it is a date, Lena shyly handing over her phone number at the end, telling Kara to call her if she wants to do this again sometime.

Kara’s definitely going to call, she’d be stupid not to. Winn had talked about that moment, where love just hits you out of no where, and she’s not saying she loves Lena, she’s not sure she believes in love at first sight, but when her eyes had landed on Lena when she walked through the door, well, Kara’s never felt quite like  _ that _ before.

When Mike gets in contact with James a week later to set up another date with Kara, James has to tell him that Kara has a girlfriend now.


	27. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint everyone, smut just isn't my thing so this isn't the supercorp smut some of you may have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy my take on the prompt anyway.

Having super hearing is great...most of the time, there’s just some things that Kara would prefer  _ not  _ to hear. Namely, when individuals are getting... _ intimate. _

She tries to block it out, focus on other things, and she can, most of the time.

But right now, as she flies towards Alex’s apartment, the sounds just get louder. It sounds like it’s coming from Alex’s neighbours, it’s definitely Alex’s building, and she kind of hopes that Alex isn’t home, just so her poor sister doesn’t have to be subjected to that noise, the breathy moans and quick words coming from the two people who are clearly enjoying themselves.

“ _ Alex... _ ”

Kara stops mid flight. In fact, she actually falls a few feet before she catches herself. Those sounds aren’t coming from Alex’s neighbours, they’re coming from  _ inside _ Alex’s apartment, because her sister is...

She can’t even complete that thought, already turning around and flying in the opposite direction, wanting to put as much distance between herself and her sister as possible.

_ Nope, nope, nope... _

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony, now muttering “nope” repeatedly under her breath, not even stopping to say hi to Lena as she starts pacing across her office.

“Kara?” Lena questions. Kara sees her get up and walk around her desk but she’s too busy trying to force the memory of her sister moaning out of her mind. Maybe she should’ve gone to J’onn instead, made him wipe her mind.

“This never used to be a problem,” Kara starts, words spilling quickly from her lips. “Alex was never  _ interested _ before and then she came out and I didn’t think...” Kara shivers, visibly shivers as she tries to push it all away, the way the other woman had moaned her sister’s name, and it had been another woman that Alex had been with, Kara is sure. But who?

Kara’s still pacing back and forth, her mind going a mile a minute as thoughts come and go but the primary one being that she just heard her sister having  _ sex. _

“Kara, please, you’re scaring me, are you okay?” 

Kara only stops pacing because Lena gets in her way, pulling herself up short before she bowls her over.

“I heard her,” Kara says, eyes wild as she looks at Lena, hoping she somehow has some answers.

“Heard who?” Lena asks, voice quiet, always so calm and rational, even in the face of the unknown.

“Alex, she, she, she was  _ with _ someone. I was just going to see if she wanted to hang out before our dinner plans tonight because I knew she had the afternoon off and so did I and so I thought, why not spend some time with my sister? But then I was flying there and I  _ heard  _ her.”

Realisation dawns on Lena’s face. “You heard your sister having sex?”

“Ew, please don’t say those two words in the same sentence ever again.” She’d thought it before and that was enough.

“She’s a grown woman,” Lena laughs. “She’s allowed to have sex.”

“But I heard her with a woman and-“

Something changes over Lena’s whole face, her whole body changes in fact, that has Kara stopping mid sentence. “Is that a problem? Is that why you’re freaking out? Because Alex was with a  _ woman _ ?”

“What?” The defensive look on Lena’s face is what clues Kara in to what she’s actually asking. “No! Of course not, that’s not it at all! The point of all this is that I  _ heard  _ her and now I can’t get the way the other woman moaned ‘ _ Alex _ ’ out of my mind, the way Alex was moaning as the other woman...” Nope. “Alex and her sex life is the last thing I want to think about, ever!”

Lena deflates, lets the fight drain out of her, and Kara knows there  _ would _ have been a fight if Kara wasn’t okay with Alex’s sexuality. It makes Kara love Lena that little bit more, that she was willing to stand up to someone as powerful as Supergirl, to fight for what she believes in.

“Okay, first of all, the other woman is definitely Maggie. And two, this is probably going to happen more often, so I think you should talk to you sister about this, maybe look at soundproofing or lead-lining her bedroom or something because you’re no doubt going to accidentally hear something again if you don’t.”

Maggie? Kara certainly hopes so, for Alex’s sake anyway.

This is why she came to Lena, despite her inability to erase minds, she always has answers for Kara, can always help and comfort her when she needs it.

“Okay,” Kara sighs. “Thank you.”

“So you’re done freaking out?” Lena asks.

“I didn’t...” Kara trails off at Lena’s raised eyebrow. “Okay, I did, but it’s not my fault.”

“It is a little your fault, but it’s okay, it’s cute,” Lena grins.

Kara blushes.

“Okay, it’s still early but since I’m the boss, I should be allowed to leave early from time to time. So why don’t we go back to my apartment, order a heap of food, and have a movie afternoon so you can forget all about the fact that Alex and Maggie are probably-“

“Nope!” Kara cuts in, hands over her ears, eyes squeezed closed. “Stop talking, no more talk about my sister for the rest of the day.” Kara pauses, opens her eyes. “But a yes to everything else you said, because you’re the best person ever.”

“I’ll agree to those terms, but only if I can be there when you tell Alex you overheard her having sex and that she needs to get lead-lined walls.”

Kara groans, she hadn’t thought about how awkward of a conversation that is going to be. She thinks about it for a moment, thinks about how much better it’d probably be if Lena was there, everything’s better when she’s with Lena, to help talk when she’s too embarrassed to.

“Deal.”


	28. Red

Kara’s talking to Eliza and she’s paying attention as she helps her mom cook, but she also can’t help as every now and then, her eyes flicker over to where Lena is sitting, curled up on the couch, wearing an oversized sweater she stole from Kara as she reads a book.

It’s a completely adorable sight.

She’s glad that she invited Lena away for the weekend, glad that she gets to show Lena this part of her past, for her to properly get to know Eliza and show her where she grew up.

Kara can’t help but smile when Lena glances up, their eyes meeting across the room. Kara sticks out her tongue, Lena smiling as she rolls her eyes before she turns her attention back to her book.

‘Go,” Eliza urges, a knowing look on her face. “I can handle dinner.”

Kara’s about to argue but one look at Eliza’s face and she knows this isn’t up for discussion. She makes her way across the room to Lena. She doesn’t want to disturb her, she looks so relaxed and peaceful but there’s also something she wants to show Lena.

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

Lena glances up. “Weren’t you helping Eliza with dinner?”

“I’m finished,” Kara says.

It’s obviously a lie.

Lena sees right through it.

“Did she kick you out of the kitchen because you kept stealing food?” Lena asks as she closes her book, slides it onto the coffee table.

“Maybe,” Kara grins. This one is also a lie, but Lena believes her. Okay, it’s sort of a lie, Eliza did kick her out of the kitchen and she was stealing food, but Eliza didn’t mind. Eliza kicked her out of the kitchen because she’d caught on to what everyone else who meets her seems to catch on to, Kara’s feelings for Lena.

Besides the woman herself, that is.

So Eliza had kicked Kara out of the kitchen so Kara could spend more of their limited holiday with Lena.

Lena laughs. “Okay, a walk?”

They make their way out of the house, heading towards the beach before Kara leads them down a hidden track into the bush, something you wouldn’t see if you weren’t looking for it, just as the sun is starting to drop in the sky.

“You’re not leading me out here to kill me, are you?”

“Yes,” Kara laughs. “Our whole friendship, all three years of it, has been one giant pretence just so I could bring you here and kill you.”

“I knew it,” Lena says, face serious for a moment before she laughs too. “So, where are we going if not to my death?”

“There’s something I want to show you.”

Lena stays quiet but Kara can tell from the curious look Lena shoots her that she’s interested.

“I used to come out here quite a lot when I was younger. Where we’re going, it reminds me of home. I wanted to share it with you too.”

Lena smiles. “That was still very vague about our actual destination, but thank you.”

Kara doesn’t get a chance to respond before they come into the clearing that Kara’s heading for and Lena gasps at the sight before them. Kara will have to thank Eliza for letting them leave when she did.

From here, they have a good view of the surrounding area, the beach stretching in front of them with bush behind them. But that’s not why Kara bought Lena here, not why Lena gasped.

The sun is sitting low in the sky, casting a red glow across the sky and water, the colour bright and striking and reminding Kara so much of home.

Kara looks beside her, sees Lena bathed in the same red that’s lighting the sky. Her heart clenches in her chest, the feeling of home, of Krypton, mixing with the light glowing softly on the woman to form one clear thought.

Lena’s her home now.

“This is beautiful,” Lena says, awe in her voice.

“I used to come here because the sky reminded me of the red sun we have on Krypton, it made me feel closer to home,” Kara says. Lena’s hand slips into hers, squeezes. “I wanted to show you what my planet looked like.”

Lena smiles. “I’d have liked to have seen it in person.”

“I’d have liked that too. My parents would’ve loved you.”

“I’d have liked to have met them too.”

“I’m glad you came with me this weekend, I’m glad you got to see where I grew up and got to get to know Eliza better.”

“Thank you for showing me, for letting me see more of you.”

Lena leans in close, her head falling to rest on Kara’s shoulder as they watch the red sun dip lower beneath the horizon. So many times Kara’s watched this, watched the red disappear and felt the sadness that came with losing your whole world. And it’s there now, as she remembers her planet and everything she lost.

But she’s gained things too, she’s gained the world’s most amazing sister, she’s gained a new family, she’s gained this whole new world and she’s gained Lena.

And despite everything, all she’s been through, she’s happy. She’s happy, here, as the light fades from the sky, pressed close to the woman she loves.

Lena shivers, Kara berating herself for not suggesting Lena bring something warm to wear, without the sun, the sea breeze is cold. Kara drops Lena’s hand, instead wraps her arm around Lena, rubs her hand up and down Lena’s arm in an attempt to warm her.

If she wasn’t worried about Lena being cold, she could happily stand here forever.

“Sorry, you’re cold, we should head back, dinner’s probably almost ready.”

“Wait,” Lena says as she lifts her head from Kara’s shoulder. There’s a sudden spike in Lena’s heartrate and Kara turns to look at Lena, so close in the dim light. “Can I show you something first?”

Kara nods, watches, curious, wonders what Lena may want to show her out here.

And then Lena’s leaning forward slowly, Kara seeing the intent as Lena’s eyes drop to her lips. Even as she sees it happening, Kara can’t believe it, doesn’t believe it until lips press against her own, just for a moment, lips that are trembling, Lena almost shaking in her arms.

Kara’s never seen someone look so scared as Lena pulls away.

“Lena...” Kara breathes, her lips still tingling from Lena’s kiss, where she very much wants Lena’s lips again. She’s too shocked to say anything more. Sure, she’s dreamt of this moment more times than she can count, but she never believed that it could actually happen one day.

“I just wanted you to know.”

Kara takes her free hand, settles it on Lena’s cheek. Lena leans into the contact, her eyes falling closed. 

“Wanted me to know what?” Kara asks softly.

Lena’s eyes open, so green even in the darkening light. She’s definitely shaking now, Kara’s not sure if it’s the cold or because of what she’s about to say.

“That I love you. You’ve shown me so much this weekend and I wanted to show you part of myself too, something I’ve been hiding for far too long.”

If Lena wasn’t grounding her right now, Kara thinks she may just float away with how happy she is.

“Do you want to know why Eliza really kicked me out of the kitchen?” Kara asks, stroking her thumb over Lena’s cheek.

Lena swallows. “Why?”

“Because she saw the way I was looking at you, she figured out how in love with you I am and wanted to give us some time alone together.”

Lena laughs, quiet, almost swallowed by the sound of the ocean in the distance, soft affection now shining in those bright green eyes. “Really?”

Kara smiles. “Really. Apparently I’m really obvious about my feelings for you. Or at least obvious enough for everyone else to pick up on the fact that I love you, but not obvious enough for you to see it too.”

“I was worried I was just seeing things I wanted to see.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I had no idea you liked me too.”

Lena shakes her head. “Not like. I love you.”

Kara grins as the words fill her up. Lena had said them before but they’re only finally sinking in now. Lena loves her, Lena’s  _ in love  _ with her.

Kara tilts forward, rests her forehead against Lena’s, the scent of the sea air mixing with Lena’s perfume, making her feel dizzy with how good she smells. “I love you too.”

This time when Lena kisses her, there’s no hesitation, her lips stealing Kara’s breath as they press firmly against her own, so warm and soft and perfect as they move together.

It’s everything.

“Thank you, for showing me this place,” Lena breathes into the space between them.

Kara laughs, she’s never felt quite like this before. No one has ever made her feel the things Lena makes her feel.

“Thank you, for showing me this,” Kara says, her hand falling to rest over Lena’s heart, can feel it still racing under her palm. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Lena smiles, her own hand moving to rest over Kara’s, holding it in place. “Always.”

They’re a little late by the time they make it back for dinner, but Eliza takes one look at their joined hands and matching smiles and she’s grinning too, tardiness completely forgiven as she pulls them both into a tight hug.


	29. Heels

Lena sighs as she enters her apartment, it’s been a long day, her feet hurt, and she can’t wait to have a glass of wine and cuddle up with her girlfriend on the couch and watch TV.

“I’ve never told you this before, but your heels are hot.”

Lena laughs, looking up to find Kara watching her from the kitchen, the greeting so unexpected but somehow so very Kara.

“Hello to you too,” Lena smiles. “And I hate to disappoint you then but I’m taking these off, wearing them all day is painful.”

Lena knows her heels make her legs look good, and they give her that little bit more height which she needs to stare down her board members, most of them being men and all taller than her, but they also hurt and some days she wishes she could just wear flats to work instead. The days when she has no meetings are her favourite because she can take them off and walk around her office only in her stockings instead.

“I could give you a foot rub?” Kara asks, as she makes her way across the room to meet Lena.

God, she loves this woman, Lena thinks as she slips off her shoes, already feeling better as her feet land flat on the ground.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to that,” Lena grins, tilting her head to meet Kara in a kiss. Lena sighs as hands wrap around her, pull her close.

“I know I just said your heels were hot, but I love this too, when you’re shorter than me and easily fit in my arms.”

“I’m not that much shorter than you,” Lena says and she’s not, but she loves this too, the way Kara’s arms wrap around her, the way she fits perfectly against her.

“You are,” Kara grins, tickling Lena’s side, Lena laughing and twisting in Kara’s arms to get her to stop.

“I can’t believe you think my heels are hot.”

Kara’s blushing even as she still grins.

“I can’t believe I haven’t  _ told _ you this before. That was literally one of my first thoughts when I met you.”

Lena raises a practiced eyebrow. “Was it now?”

“It was. And then I spent months pretending I didn’t have feelings for you and then I’ve been a little distracted, by other things...” Kara trails off, presses another kiss to Lena’s lips, this one longer, both lingering in the feeling. “Since you told me you had feelings for me. But I’m telling you now, heels are a good look on you. Well, anything’s a good look on you to be honest.” Kara winks. “Or nothing.”

Lena laughs, letting all the stress from today wash away, replaced by the warmth Kara always brings to her, although this time the warmth may be from the blush that spreads across her face.

“Okay,” Kara grins, pulling away from Lena completely, much to Lena’s disappointment. “Now, why don’t you go and get changed into something more comfortable and I’ll pour you a glass of wine and order something for dinner and then after that, I’ll give you that foot rub I promised.”

Lena can’t help but lean in for one more quick kiss. “You’re my favourite.”


	30. Love

Everything’s dark, everything’s dark and she doesn’t know where she is but she can feel movement near her ear, a gentle hand combing through her hair.

She’s not one hundred percent sure who it is but it’s soothing, the touch gentle and careful, and it makes Kara a little bit less scared of the darkness. 

The Phantom Zone had been dark, but she’d been alone then, she’s not alone now.

And then suddenly it’s not dark anymore, light filling her vision when she realises her eyes are just closed and she forces them open. She squints against the brightness, hears her name said with relief by her side.

Kara turns her head, but she already knows who’s there, she’d know that voice anywhere.

“Lena,” Kara breathes out, voice raspy. How long has she been out? She recognises their surroundings, the DEO med bay, but she can’t remember how she got here. “What happened?”

The soft hand still sifts through her hair as worried green eyes watch her.

“There was an attack, you were hit.”

“Is everyone okay?” Kara croaks, regretting talking, regretting the crack in her throat because the hand moves to get her a drink of water.

Kara takes a sip from the offered cup, the water cool as it slides down her throat. She’s feeling better every second, the sun lamps doing their job properly.

Before Kara can ask anything more, Alex comes in, looking just as worried and relieved as Lena, to run a bunch of tests.

Kara insists she’s fine, which the tests all prove.

“I can stay, if you want,” Alex says, quiet, to Lena. Kara’s hearing’s already returning so she can hear it too.

Lena shakes her head. “I’ll stay, if that’s okay.”

Alex smiles and nods, promises Kara she’ll be back to check on her soon and then it’s just her and Lena alone again.

“Thank you for staying,” Kara smiles. Despite the fact that she’s fine, she still feels a little shaken up by the incident.

“Always.” Lena’s hand falls atop hers, squeezes. It’s so soft. “But there’s actually something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

Whatever it is, it makes Lena’s heartrate skyrocket.

“Anything,” Kara says, giving the hand that’s still in hers a gentle squeeze in return.

“Today, I really thought I’d lost you.”

“Lena, I-“

“Please, just let me say this,” Lena cuts in. “Before I lose my nerve.”

Kara uses her free hand to mime zipping her lips shut, gaining a smile from Lena that she hoped her actions would get.

“Today, I thought you were gone, seeing you, lying there on the ground, not moving. And I was so scared, so  _ so _ scared, I’ve never been more scared of anything in my life.” Lena’s voice catches and Kara gives her hand a squeeze, hates seeing Lena like this, because of her. “I can’t lose you, I can’t. But there’s something I’ve been keeping from you, something I’ve wanted to tell you for so long and I promised myself I wouldn’t put this off any longer when I saw you were okay, would regret it if something happened and you didn’t know how I feel about you.”

Kara stays quiet, like promised, even as her own heart starts pounding in her chest.

“I love you,” Lena says. Kara’s heart actually stops in her chest this time. “I’m in love with you and I’ve been hiding it for so long, I’ve been too scared to tell you. And I’m still completely terrified but I don’t want to go a day longer without telling you, because who knows what could happen tomorrow. I love you, and if you don’t feel the same way then we can just go on as we are, as best friends, but I don’t want to hide it from you any longer.”

“And if I love you too?” Kara asks, because the way Lena’s avoiding her eyes right now, tells Kara that she doesn’t think that that’s a possibility, that she thinks she’s about to be rejected.

Lena’s eyes flash to hers, hope filling them. She’s never seen Lena look this hopeful before.

“Then I’d ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me, once you’re feeling better.”

“Tomorrow night?” Kara asks.

“Does that mean...?”

Kara smiles. “I love you too.”

Alex comes back in to check on them an hour later and promptly turns right back around because she does not need to see her sister making out with  _ anyone, _ thank you very much.


	31. El Mayarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my faves of the whole month. And speaking of a month, we did it, we made it to the end! Thank you to everyone who's read, commented, left kudos, sent me messages and read through chapters before I posted them, I wouldn't be here without all of you so once again, thank you all <3 Supercorp is endgame!

Lena loves mornings like this, mornings where she has no where to be, where Kara has nowhere to be, where there’s no business at L-Corp she has to tend to, where there’s no emergency that Kara is needed at. It’s just the two of them, curled up in bed together, sharing lazy kisses in amongst dozing and whispered words.

“Do we have to get up?” Kara asks, as she draws slow patterns across Lena’s stomach, her fingers twisting in Lena’s shirt.

“No,” Lena smiles. “You know we don’t.”

Lena would describe Kara’s responding grin as nothing short of goofy. “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“We can spend all day in bed if you want.”

Kara hums, pressing her face into Lena’s neck, her nose tickling along Lena’s jaw. “Yes please.”

Lena sighs as she relaxes into Kara, into this moment. Before she met Kara, she never thought she’d have this, never thought she’d find a place where she belongs. But now she does, now she knows her place is with Kara.

“I have something for you,” Lena says, a sudden feeling sitting right in her chest. She’s been putting this off, nerves always getting the better of her whenever she thinks about the box that’s sitting in her closet. But now feels perfect, any moment with Kara is perfect, but now feels like the perfect time to ask the question that’s been on her tongue for months.

“Oohh,” Kara’s eyes light up. “Is it cake?”

Lena laughs, full and loud, of course that’s where Kara’s mind goes.

“It’s not cake.”

And God, now she’s pouting, she just loves her so much.

Lena kisses the pout away. “I’ll buy you cake later, if that makes you feel better.”

Kara hums against Lena’s mouth. “This is making me feel better.”

Lena almost lets herself gets lost in Kara’s lips,  _ almost _ , but there’s something she has to do first.

“Do you want the surprise?”

Kara pulls away, curious. “So now it’s a surprise?”

“Maybe.” She’s not sure if Kara is expecting this, they’ve talked about marriage before, talked a lot about their future together, but they’ve never talked about a proposal before, never talked about who would ask the question or how it’d be asked, but they have talked about their life together, and she  _ thinks _ Kara will say yes if she gets the courage to ask the question, but it doesn’t mean she’s not nervous.

Lena pulls away, slips from beneath the sheets even as Kara grabs for her.

“Wait, I changed my mind if it means you have to get out of bed.”

Lena takes Kara’s outstretched hand, leans down and presses a quick kiss to it. “I’ll be right back.”

She heads into their wardrobe, pulls out a box she’d tucked in the back two months ago, a lead-lined box so that Kara wouldn’t see the contents. She’s actually surprised Kara hasn’t found this yet, but she’s glad, glad she’s the one that gets to ask. She pulls a smaller box out of the lead-lined one, tucks it behind her back and makes her way back to Kara.

Kara’s sitting up when she gets back to bed, Lena crawling back onto it, settling once again beside Kara.

“Are you going to make me guess?” Kara asks, glancing to the hand Lena’s still hiding.

“No, but it does come with a question,” Lena says, bringing her hand to rest in front of her. 

Kara gasps when she sees it.

“Yes.”

Lena laughs, breathless. “I haven’t even asked you the question yet.”

Kara has tears in her eyes. “My answer’s still yes.”

Lena thinks she may cry too. “What if my question is ‘do you want some kale’?”

Kara screws up her face. “My answer would still be yes, because I’d do anything for you.”

“I know for a fact you wouldn’t eat kale for me.”

Kara laughs. “Okay true, but that’s just because it’s gross.”

Lena’s smiling, even with tears in her eyes. She feels so light. “It’s healthy so I’m going to keep eating it but are you going to let me ask you the question?”

Kara nods, soft affection in her eyes. “Ask me.”

“Kara, the day you walked into my life, I didn’t know it at the time, but it changed everything.  _ You _ changed everything. You became my friend, my best friend, the one person I couldn’t wait to see, couldn’t wait to talk to, the one person who could make me feel better no matter what. I knew, way back then, that I wanted to spend my life with you. And then you kissed me and I realised we could have that, we could have everything, together.” Lena stops for a moment, blinks away her tears as she smiles. “You make me so happy, happier than I ever thought I could be, and I hope I can make you happy too.”

“You do,” Kara cuts in, eyes so blue as tears roll down her cheeks. “You make me so very happy.”

Lena lifts her free hand, wipes her thumb over one of Kara’s cheeks, catches the tears as they fall.

“I love you so much,” Lena continues. “More than I knew I was capable of, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me.” Lena opens the ring box in her hand. “So, Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?”

“My name’s going to be even longer once I add Luthor into the mix.”

Lena’s shaking. “Is that a yes?”

“I already said yes,” Kara laughs wetly. “But yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Lena’s never been as happy as she is right now as she carefully takes the ring from the box. She drops the box, takes Kara’s hand with her free one.

The ring is almost on Kara’s finger when Kara’s other hand stops her.

“Lena...” Kara says, awe is her voice as she looks at the ring. “Is that...?” Kara asks, the light catching the ring. It’s nothing too expensive, for Lena’s price range anyway, a small diamond sitting in the middle of a silver band. The moment Lena had seen it, she knew it was the one. But it’s not the ring itself that’s caught Kara’s attention, but the writing inscribed on the inside.

“El Mayarah,” Lena says, tangling their fingers together.

“Stronger together,” Kara finishes, fresh tears spilling from her cheeks.

“I hope that’s okay,” Lena says, somehow more nervous about this part than the actual proposal. “I thought we could get it inscribed into our wedding bands too, if that’s something you want.”

Kara basically launches herself at Lena, tackling her onto the bed as she presses tiny kisses, quick, all over Lena’s face. Lena laughs wiggling under Kara’s touch. She moves her head, manages to catch Kara’s lips for a proper kiss when she goes in for another attack.

“Is that a yes?” Lena asks, breathless.

“That’s definitely a yes,” Kara says, looking down to find the ring that hadn’t quite made it to her finger. She picks it up, hands it back to Lena. “Can you...?” Kara asks, holding out her hand.

Lena slips the ring onto her finger, chest tight at the way it looks sitting on her hand. It’s beautiful. Kara is beautiful. Lena lifts the hand, presses a kiss to the ring. “I love you.”

Kara smiles. “I love you too.”

They only get out of bed later that day, because Kara wants cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
